RWBY : Fractured Sword
by titan v god
Summary: During a test run of Beacons new training system Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang end up accidentally entering SAO due to a malfunction in the system. Now trapped until they find a way out they must team up with the likes of Kirito to help climb the floors of eincrad and beat SAO(AU Where the fall of beacon Doesn't/Hasn't happend
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

(Beacon academy)

"Ruby wake up class is over" Weiss said

"Oh i fell asleep again" Ruby complained as she sat up

"Well maybe if you spent time taking notes. You would be kept occupied so you wouldn't get bored" Weiss Responded

"But that takes so much effort" She complained again

"Anyways hurry up. Goodwitch came in half way through class and said that ozpin wanted to see the entire team and you know how yang gets when we make her wait" Weiss explained

"Right coming." Ruby responded quickly and then proceeded to use her semblance to gather all of her things and run out of the door while holding Weiss in a matter of seconds

(Ozpin's Office)

"Were here sorry im late" Ruby yelled as she and Weiss burst through the door

"Ruby what have i told you about doing that!" Weiss yelled

"It's fine ruby me and blake have only been here for like two minute" Yang responded ignoring Weiss

"Anyways you wanted to see us proffessor Ozpin" Weiss asked

"Yes please all of you sit down and i will explain" Ozpin said

"Oh no what did i do now" Ruby asked as her team sat down

"Nothing miss Rose. I called the four of you here to talk to you about a little project that me and General Ironwood have been working on for a few months" Ozpin explained

"Project?" Blake asked intrigued

"Yes you see were always looking for new and more efficent ways to train our students to become huntsman and huntresses. So for the last few months we've been working on a virtual reality system that can simulate combat situations without actually putting students in danger and we think we may finally have a way to do it and the first working versions have been developed and we want you to test them" Ozpin explained

"Virtual Reality Training system?" Weiss questioned

"Why have us test it?" Yang asked

"It was a random selection and your team was drawn" Ozpin explained

"Well im in the whole thing sounds awesome and i really want to try it out" Ruby announced

"Yeah im in to. Come on guys what's the worst that could happen" Yang asked

"We die in real life if we die in the simulation" Blake sugested half joking

"I assure you that something like that won't happen" Ozpin assured the girls

"I guess if you dolts are doing it then i might as well to" Weiss said

"Very well go and change it to your combat attire's and get your weapons and meet in professor goodwitches classroom in an hour" Ozpin explained

(One hour later.)

"Well here we are" Ruby said as the team stood outside goodwitches classroom

"Are you guys sure it's a good idea to be doing this" Blake asked

"Oh it's a horrible idea but it's like i said. What's the worst that could happen" Yang answered

"Welp let's go" Ruby said as she opened the door

The four of them then walked into good witches classroom and noticed that it was the front of the class was completly different from how it was normally . The main stage (that was normally used for duels) had four pods on it with cables linking into them . Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood were stood at the front of the classroom using a computer

"Were here professor. " Ruby said

"Welcome students i trust you are prepared" Ozpin asked

"As prepared as we can be" Yang admitted

"It's understandable that you would be nervous but we needed first year students to test the software as they would be the ones normally using them. I thank you four for doing this" Ironwood Stated

"It's really no problem sir" Weiss told the general

"Right well if you four could stand still for just a second" Ironwood said

The four of them did as they were asked before a red beam began to scan them. After a few seconds it stopped and the monitors above the pods began to register the data

"Uh what just happend" Blake asked

"The system just did a scan of you and your weapons to document basic things like your semblance so that it can be recreated once your inside the simulation." Ironwood explained

"But what about our weapons" Ruby asked

"We already have the data on those and they will be given to you once you enter the simulation" Ozpin Answered

"That makes sense. Although i still don't fully trust this" Yang remarked

"Don't worry we can communicate with you at all times while your in there and we can force you to disconect should worse come to worse" Ironwood reassured

"Well we might as well give it a shot" Ruby said as she walked towards one of the pods

"The systems are all set up once you lay down in the full dive system connector the pods should close. From there all you have to do i say the words link start and the you should be connected to the system" Ironwood explaained

The team did as ironwood instructed and layed down in the pods and ironwood had said the pods closed and they were completly locked in.

"Allright you are good to go" Ironwood said

"Link start" They all yelled

(With Ruby)

Ruby's vison was replaced with bright flashing light before going black for a second. Eventually her vision brightend and she was brought to an area that had nothing in it except a key pad infront of her

"Is this normal" Ruby said to herself

She then touched the keyboard and it gave her a prompt to chose her username and password

"The heck do i need i username and password for. Oh well might as well play along" Ruby said

She took a second to choose her name before entering it chosing to call herself "Crescent Rose" and then entered her password before her vision went white again

(With ozpin and ironwood)

"How are things going so far" Ozpin asked

"They're going ok so far everything seems to working fine" Ironwood informed him

A few seconds after he said that the readings on Ironwoods monitor began to go beserk before alarms began to sound

"Whats happening" Ozpin asked worried

"The Dust power core is destablising. We have to get them out now" Ironwood yelled

But before the two of them could react the readings returned to normal and it was as if nothing ever happend but a message popped up on Ironwood's screen that made his eye's go wide

"What's wrong general" Ozpin Asked the general

"I dont know but whatever you do. Do not remove them from their pods" Ironwood instructed

(With Ruby)

After entering her username her vision finally returned to her and she saw that she was in the middle of a town

"What the. I didn't know that there were other people testing this" Ruby said to herself

She then walked over to the person nearest to her hoping to learn something about what was going on

"Excuse me would you mind telling me where i am" Ruby asked the person

"Your in the town of beginings on the first floor of castle Aincrad. Welcome to Sword Art Online. Would you like a breif tutorial" The girl responded

The Girl (Who ruby learned to be an npc) Explained to ruby about the world she was currently in and how to do other things like open her menu and how to check her skills and explained what all of the base skills that she had did

"Well thank you" Ruby responded

"It's really no problem. Have fun on your travels" The NPC Said

"Well i guess i should check my gear" Ruby said to herself as she swiped with her right hand and opened the menu

It was just as the npc had said it would be having alot of different skills that she could level up but one was already unlocked and was seperate from the others

"Scythe Wielding well i guess that makes sense since i have crescent rose still with me" Ruby said

True to her word. Ruby's attire was exactly the same as her regular one and she still had crescent rose with her

"Ruby is that you" A voice called from behind her

She turned around to Weisss,Blake and Yang walking up to her

"Hey do you guys have any idea whats going on" Ruby asked

"I have no idea all i know is that apparently were in some place called Aincrad in a game called sword art online. But it doesn't seem right. For starters Ozpin said we were the first testers for this thing. Yet there are alot of other people around here that aren't NPC'S" Weiss stated

"We also tried logging out but the button won't work" Yang continued

"I know i tried aswell and why haven't we heard from Ozpin or Ironwood yet?" Ruby agreed

"I don't know but we might as well make the most of it while we can. Apparently there are meant to be some monsters on the outskirts of this place." Yand sugested

"Seriously yang we are in a completly strange world that we don't know about and the first thing you want to do is go fight monsters" Weiss complained

"Relax Ice Queen. We just have to wait Untill Ironwood realises something's gone wrong and then he'll pull us out" Yang countered

"Yang has a point. There's no point in just sitting around" Blake spoke up

"Alright let's go but first" Ruby began

Weiss,Blake and Yang all had menus pop up infront of them

"We need to add eachother as friends" Ruby sugested

The rest of the team agreed to this and added eachother as friends and then formed a party

"So we all named ourselves after our weapons huh" Yang said smirking

"I guess we're all really uncreative" Ruby chuckled

"Anyways lets get going" Yang said

(Half an hour later. Fields outside of the town of beginings)

"Kyah" Yang yelled as she punched a boar and killed it

"Nice one Yang" Ruby cheered

"I find it funny that we all have unique skills for our weapons and weiss doesn't" Yang pointed out as she collected her drops

"Well that's because i use a normal weapon" Weiss countered

"A dust shooting raipier is normal" Blake questioned

"Well it's my turn then" Ruby Said as she stood up

Ruby ran towards the boar instantly drawing it's attention. The boar charged at her but just as it was about to hit her she jumped to the side and had it run past her. She then took out Crescent Rose and slashed at the boar knocking down half of it's health. Keeping up the pressure ruby lunged forward and slashed at the boar multiple times before its hp droped to zero and it shattered

"Way to go rubes" Yang called

"Hey is that a scythe" A voice from behind her asked

"Huh" Ruby ruby asked as she turned around

She then saw someone with black her that hung down the front of his face. He had a blue t-shirt and was wearing a leather chest piece. He had a regular sword sheathed on his back

"Uhh yeah it is. Why" Ruby asked curiously

"No reason it's just scythes aren't very common in SAO especially on this floor" He explained

"Well i guess i just got lucky" Ruby Responded whiile lauging nervously

"Maybe." He responded

"Anyways im Ruby or Crescent Rose if you prefer to use our handles i guess" She introduced herself holding out her hand

"Kirito" He responded and shook her hand

"Making friends rubes" Yang asked as she walked up

"Uhh yeah guys this is Kirito. Kirito these are my teammates Weiss,Blake and Yang" Ruby Introduced

"Uh hey" He responded nervously

"Hey Kirito how could you just leave me like that" Another guy ran up and complained

"Sorry i just saw something that i needed to check out" Kirtio responded

"Eh it's fine i understand you ditching me to go hang out with this pretty young lady" The guy joked refering to Ruby

"It's not like that Klein and you know that" Kirito Said rolling his eyes

"Sure. Anyways im Klein" The newly introduce guy said

"Im Yang or Ember Celica if you prefer" Yang introduced

"Gambol Shroud or Blake" Blake responded not really interested

"Myrtenaster. But call me Weiss if it's easier" Weiss Told them

"And im Crescent Rose but i'd prefer Ruby" Ruby finished

"Nice to meet ya. Im Klein" He introduced

"You know it's kind of weird for you to just out right give out your irl names" Kirito told them

"Eh what's the worst that can happen" Ruby joked

"Anyways i'm really hungry so im gonna log out for a bit" Klein announced

"To bad the food you eat here only satisfies your hunger virtually" Kirito Said

"Yeah for reals that's why i ordered a pizza for five thirty" Klein Told him

"Wow your so prepared" Kirito responded sarcastically

"You know it besides the game can wait until i get my pizza on" Klein Explained

"I guess" Kirito said to himself sounding kinda down

"Hey how do you even log out any way" Ruby asked

"It should be at the bottom of your menu under settings" Kirito explained

"We tried but it's just blank" Weiss explained

"Huh" Kirito asked as he check his menu

"Their right it's blank oh well it's day one of the game. There are bound to be some bugss. I bet the devs are freaking out right now" Klein theorised

"You will to. It's five twenty five" Kirito Pointed out

"Well theres got to be something we can do" Yang said as Klein freaked out over his Pizza

"Why don't we just contact i game master" Kirito sugested

"I tried that but he's not picking up" Klein explained

"Are there anyother ways of logging out" Blake asked

"Hmm. No. Whenever a play wants to log out of SAO the only way they can log out is through the menu" Kirito explained

"Thaat can't be right there's gotta be someother way out. Return!. Log out!. Escape! " Klein yelled in an attempt to log out

"Told you. and there was no emergency log out in the manual either" Kirto told him

"What if someone removes the way we're logging in from the outside" Ruby sugested

"That would work or we wait until someone fixes the bug" Kirito confirmed

"but i live alone " Klein said

"This is more than just a bug. If we can't log out it's gonna cause some serious problems for the game" Kirito observed

"The game and everyone logged in" Weiss agreed

"I wonder if the developers even know whats happening. Because they could just shut down the servers and everyone would be forced to log out" Kirito explained

"Then Shouldn't they have said something by now" Ruby asked

Before the conversation could continue the sound of bells rining chimed across the fields and everybody suddenly started glowing and were teleported back to the town they started in with thousands of other people

"Someone forced a teleport" Kirito obeserved

"Look up there" Yang said pointing at a red hexagon in the sky

The hexagon which read the word "warning" then began to spread out until it formed a complete dome over the area they were in. A red liquid then began to ooze through the gaps until they formed a hooded figure

"What the hell is that" Kelin asked

"I dont even know" Blake responded

"Attention players i welcome you to my world" He spoke

"What's he mean by that" Kirito asked

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment i am in control of this world. I'm sure many of you have noticed an item missing from your menu's. The log out button. I assure you this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be" Kayaba announced

"He's kidding right" Klein asked

"You cannot log youselves out of SAO and no one from the outside will be able to shutdown or remove the nerve gear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so a transmitter inside the nerve gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull destroying your brain and ending your life" Kayaba continued

"What the hell" Yang said to herself

"That must be why Ozpin and Ironwood haven't logged us out yet" Weiss realised

"You guys are beliveing this crap. He's gotta be nuts right?" Klein asked

"He's not the transmitter signal in the nerve gear work just like microwaves. If the safety is disabled it could fry your brain" Kirito explained

"Couldn't someone cut the power?" Klein sugested

"That won't work. The nerve gears got an internal battery" Kirtio responded

"And we've got a dust energy core powering ours. Those things can go for years" Weiss wispered to her teamates

"This is crazy" Klein yelled

"Despite my warning the Family and friends of some players have attempted to remove the nerve gear. An unfortunate descision to say the least. As a result the game now has two hundred and thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world" Kayba informed them

"two hundred and thirteen" Kirito said in shock

"No way" Klein said also in shock

"As you can see international news media has round the clock coverage of everything happening. Including the deaths. At this point it's safe to assume the likely hood of the nerve gear being removed is minamal at best.I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game" Kayaba said bringing up news screens all around him

"That's meant to comfort us" Blake asked disgusted

"It is important to remember the following. There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game if your hp drops to zero. Your avatar will be deleted from the system. Forever and the nerve gear will simulteaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now you must clear the game. Right now you are gathered on floor one. The lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss. You may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor one hundread and you will clear the game" Kayaba continued

"We can't clear all one hundred floors. That's freaking impossible. Not even the Beta testers made it that far" Klein yelled

"Last but not least i've placed a little gift in the item storage of every player. Please have a look" Kayba instructed

"I don't have anything" Ruby thought confused

She then looked to her left and saw Kirito and Klein be engulfed in bright light

"Kirito" She called concerned before the light faded away

When the light fade kirito's appearance had completly changed. His hair was now short and his eyes were a different colour. Klein had changed as well with his hair now being spiked instead of long and flat

"What happend to you guys" Yang asked

"The scan. theres a high density signal device inside the nerve gear rig. It can see what my face looks like but how does it know my height and body type?" Kirito realised

"Remember the calibration thing you had to do when you first put the nerve gear on" Klein responded

"Oh yeah your right that's were it got out physical data" Kirito realised

"What's the point. Why would anyone do this to us" Klein asked

"I think he's about to tell us" Ruby responded pointing up at the sky

"Right now your probaly wondering why.." Kayaba began

"Well that was oddly well timed" Weiss stated

"Why would Akihiko Kayaba, Developer of sword art online and Nerve gear do this. Ultimatley my goal is a simple one. The reason i created sword art online was to control the fate of a world of my design." He explained

"Kayaba" Kirito Growled

"As you can see i have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the offical launch of sword art online. Player is wish you the best of luck" Kayaba finished

His body then reverted back into it's liquid phase before retreating back into the dome before disapearing along with it. Once the dome had dissapeared there was a deadly silence. Until people began shouting in panic.

"Oh my god" Weiss said wide eyed

"We're stuck inside a game" Blake continued with the same expression

"This isn't a game anymore" Yang realised

"Come on guys we've got a game to clear" Ruby said as she began to walk away

"What ruby are you insane" Weiss asked

"Come on Klein" Kirito suddenly spoke up and began running with guy towards one of the exits

"Guys come on" Ruby said following them

"Ruby wait" Yang called before her and the rest of the team ran after them

(Five mintues later. allwyway in the town of begginings)

"Yeah and i think that scruffy face fits you ten times better to" Kirito shouted before running off

He began to run down the street but breifly stopped for a second

"Hey Kirito" A voice called

"Huh" He reacted turning around and seeing ruby and her team

"What's up guys" He asked

"You said you know the safest way to the next village right" Ruby asked

"Yeah why" He confirmed

"Could you take us there. We'll stay out of your way once we get there. It's just i wouldn't feel right just sitting here and feeling sorry for myself when there's a chance we could save everyone" Ruby explained

"Look ruby.." Yang began

"No Yang. Why are we afraid now . We've been in way tougher situations than this with actual real danger. Were huntresses so it's our duty to protect people. No matter what the situation" Ruby countered

"As much as i hate to admit it. Im with the dolt" Weiss agreed

"She's right this is what we signed up for" Blake confirmed

"Well i'll be damned. Never thought my little sister would be giving me encouragement" Yang said while smiling

"Wait huntresses" Kirito asked

"I'll make you a deal" Ruby said

"Huh" Kirito asked

"Show us to the next down and i'll explain" Ruby Proposed

"Jesus your like argo. Alright but keep up" Kirito responded

"Alright. Come on guys lets go" Ruby responded as they began to run

(Outside the town)

The group was running on the outside of the town to get to the next village when five wolves spawned in their paths causing them all to draw their weapons

"I got this, I can do this" Kirito thought

"I've got people to protect i have to this" Ruby thought

"I will survive" Both of them thought

All five of them proceeded to kill one of the wolves each in one shot

"Kyahh!" Kirito yelled in a cry of determination

(End or part 1)

Well this i didn't expect to write XD. So just know that this is a pilot chapter so i will do more if people show interest in the story. So depending on the reception the story gets you might see more from me XD. So until the next potential chapter i will se you guys next time o/


	2. Chapter 2: Cracks Forming

(22:56 2nd December 2002, Tolbana)

It's been one month since SAO began and so far around two thousand people had died. Fortunatley Team RWBY were not part of those two thousand and truth be told the team had built quite a reputation for themselves in the game. Mainly because of their unique fighting styles and weapons but their team work was also infamous aswell and being some of the highest level players in the game. But even with their help the floor one boss still hasn't been located no matter how much the players searched. However there was a meeting on the next day about the boss on floor one and how to defeat it and the team was definatley planning on going

"You sure this meeting is gonna be worth our time" Yang asked as the team walked into the room they were staying in

"Well it's worth a shot. We've been searching for weeks and haven't found anything" Weiss responded

"Well let's just hope we find it soon and it doesn't take us a month to find every floor boss" Ruby joked

"Oh god can you imagine. Eight years and four months before we get out of would be interesting" Yang agree

"Im more concerned that you know exactly how long one hundred months is" Blake joked

Before any further conversation could continue a message popped up on Ruby's hud

"One second guys i gotta get this" Ruby said

She then walked away from her team and read the message

To: Crescent Rose

From : Kirito

Hey i need to talk to you about something. Meet me in the tolbana town square in about half an hour

"Hey guys im gonna head out for a bit i'll be back in a bit" Ruby called to her team

"Alright don't take to long. We've got a big day tommorow" Blake told her

(23:23, 2nd December 2022, Tolbana town square)

"I guess im early." Ruby said to herself as she arrived at the town square

Ruby took the alone time to think about the guy she was waiting for. Kirito had become one of the teams few allies in the last few months who they regurlaly talked to and shared information with and was currently the only person that knew where the team really came from. It had taken alot of explaining and even more convincing but he eventually gave in and belived them and so far he was the only person that was higher than team Rwby's highest with blake and level eleven and the rest of the team only being one level behind at level ten. Kirito himself was level twelve.

"Im suprised you actually came" A voice said from behind ruby

"Gah" Ruby Jumped in suprise and fell of the wall she was sitting on

"You ok there" The voice who turned out to be Kirito Chuckled

"Im fine. Not sure about my face though" Ruby Joked

"Ha. I can imagine" Kirito Joked back

"So anyways why did you want to see me" Ruby asked

"I wanted to know if you and your team were going to the meeting about the boss tommorow" He asked suddenly serious

"Of course we're going. We need to start making more progress on this floor" Ruby answered

"Good. It's hard to belive it's been a month already" Kirito Stated

"Yeah. We haven't heard from ironwood or Ozpin either." Ruby informed him

"Those were the guys who you were testing stuff out for which wound up getting you trapped in here right" Kirito asked

"Yeah that's them" Ruby sighed

"Sorry didn't mean to bring up the real world. Or your real world. Whatever. Anyways they probably haven't spoken to you guys because Kayba has blocked of all ways to communicate with the outside world." Kirito informed her

"Yeah i pretty much figured he would do that. You were a beta tester right? what do you know about the boss" Ruby asked

"Nothing that wasn't in the guide book." Kirito told her

"Well let's hope that's enough to take it down" Ruby sighed again

"Hey i have a favour to ask of you" Kirito spoke up

"Huh" Ruby questioned

"The guide book says what the boss was like in the beta but it could have been changed since then. So when we do end up fighting it can you keep an eye out and if anythings different can you stop it from harming anyone some how?" Kirito asked

"Why me" She answered

"Because even without your.. Semblance you called it" Kirito asked

"That's right. We haven't been able to use them while we've been here" Ruby confirmed

"Right even without it you seem to have an abnormally high speed stat. So you'll be able to act quicker if something goes wrong" Kirito told her

"Yeah that makes sense . Ok i'll keep an eye out" Ruby agreed

"Thanks" Kirito said thanking her

"Its no problem. Let's just hope it doesn't go that far" Ruby said

"Well that's all i wanted to ask. I'll see you at the meeting" Kirito said as he got up and began to walk away

"Kirito wait" Ruby called

"Hmm" Kirito responded

His response was a duel request popping up

Duel Request

To : Kirito

From : Crescent Rose

Type : First strike mode

Time limit : sixty seconds

"You wanna duel" Kirito Questioned

"Yeah. You said im fast but i've seen your reaction time. Your no pushover. So really i wanna see who's faster" Ruby Explained

"Alright but lets' make it quick" Kirito agreed as he accepted the requested a drew has anneal blade

"That's the point" Ruby Joked as she unfolded Crescent Rose

3..

2..

1..

BEGIN

Kirito was the first to attack starting with the Sonic leap sword skill. Ruby was quick to respond and Blocked the hit with Crescent Rose before slashing upwards but kirito managed to dodge the attack. Ruby kept up the pressure with a flurry of slashes from crescent rose. Kirito was struggling with blocking all the hits but when he saw and opening he used the vertical sword skill to knock Crescent Rose above Ruby's head. He then quickly went in for a vorpal strike to try and finish it but Ruby side stepped at the last second but Kirito quickly follow up by lunging foward slashing sideways. As a last ditch effort ruby did the same with crescent rose in the same way. And just like that duel ended

Duel Result : Draw

Time Remaining : fifty-two seconds

"It was a draw huh" Rwby realised breathing heavily

"Yeah i guess we both fight at the same speed" Kirito chuckled also breathing heavily

"Maybe but i'd kick your but in a foot race anyday" Ruby joked

"I don't doubt it. Anyways ill see you later" Kirito replied as he finally walked away

"I should get back soon. If i don't yang will probably start worry" Ruby thought as she began to return to her inn room

(15:55, 3rd December 2022 , Tolbana town square)

"Well here we are" Yang said

"You guys think we'll make any kind of progress today" Ruby asked

"I hope so. We've been stuck on this floor for long enough and it's becoming harder and harder to level up and most of the quests have been done" Weiss responded

"Of course you would look at this statiscally" Yang said rolling her eyes at Weiss

"Well one of us has to" Weiss countered

"Easy there Ice Queen" Kirito said walking up behind them

"Oh hey Kirito" Ruby greeted there friend

"Oh not you to" Weiss groaned at the nick name

"So you here for the Meeting" Yang asked

"Yeah im assuming it's the same for you guys?" Kirito responded

"Right" Blake confirmed

"You ok. You seem kinda off" Ruby asked

"Oh it's nothing. Theres just some guy who really wants to buy my sword for whatever reason" Kirito explained

"Really why?" Blake asked

"No idea. I'm not selling it though. Not on my life" Kirito responded

"Uhh guys everyone's going to the arena area for the meeting. We should get going" Yang said

"Right let's go" Ruby agreed

( 16:00, 3rd December 2022 , Tolbana Duel Arena)

"Ok people now that everyone's here let's get this meeting started" A blue haired guys said at the front of the arena

"This better be worth it" Blake stated

"Thank you for coming. Good to see you . My name is Diabel and in this game the job i role is Knight" He exclaimed enthusiastically

He was met by the crowd roaring with laughter at his statment

"What a nerd" Yang joked

"You guys wanna here this or not" Diabel asked

"Here we go then" Ruby thought

"Right anyways here's the deal our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today" He explained seriously

"What" Yang asked suprised

"He actually found it" Weiss asked. also suprised

"First we need to defeat the boss and make it to floor two. Then the next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is it's our duty as the most capable players here. Do you agree or not?" He announced

Everyone in the arena started clapping after his speech including team RWBY except for kirito who just sat there with a smirk on his face

"Glad to hear your all with me on this. Now lets figure out how were gonna beat the boss. First of we'll team up into parties of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a raid boss we need a raid group made up of multiple parties" He announced

"Parties of six. So we need two more players" Weiss observed

"Kirito you wanna join up with us. It'll only be for this one fight of course" Ruby asked

"Uhh yeah sure i haven't got anyone else to pair up with anyways" Kirito agreed accepting the invatation before noticing something

"What's up" Blake asked

"Uhh nothing i'll be back in just a second" He responded

"Even with the loner we still need one more player" Weiss said

"Your still made about the ice queen thing aren't you" Yang joked

"It's your fault he even started saying it" Weiss complained

There argument was stopped by a new member joining their party

"What the" Weiss asked

"Im assuming that's the player Kirito's sitting with" Blake said pointing at the guy who was now sitting with a hooded player

"Well atleast we have a full party now" Ruby pointed out optimistically

"Alright then looks like everyone's teamed up now then..." Diabel began

"Hold on a sec" A voice boomed from the back of the arena

A man with hair that looked like an orange cactus jumped down from where he was sitting

"My names Kibaou got that before we take on the boss i wanna get something of my chest" "He declared

"What's he talking about" Ruby asked

"We all know about the two thousand people who have died so far yeah. Well some of you need to apologise to em right now" He demanded

He was met with confused murmers from the crowd

"Kibaou i think i know who your refering to you mean the ones who are ex beta testers right?" Diabel asked

"Oh i can only see this going well" Yang whispered sarcastically

"Of course i mean them the day this stupid ass game started the beta guys just up and vanished right they ditched all us beginners. They snagged all the best hunting spots and all the easy quests were the only ones getting stronger in here and this whole time they've ignored us like we nothing. Hell i bet theres some of em right here. We should make em apologise to us and we should make them all give up their money and the items they've got. They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us why should we" He ranted

"And what makes you think that they didn't help players" Ruby yelled at him

"Simple i aint never seen or heard of Beta testers helping anyone" He responded

"But you've heard of players helping other players right" Yang continued

"Well yeah" He confirmed

"So how do you know those players weren't beta testers." Yang continued

"Well i..uh" Kibaou Stuttered

"Can i say something" A voice from the front of the arena asked

A large man with a giant axe on his back stood up and walked up to kibaou and towered over him in terms of height

"Hey my names Agil .Kibaou right. I wanna make sure im on the same page. You say the ex beta testers should be blamed for the rookies death because they didn't help em and you want them to apologise and give up their winnings. I leave anything out?" Agil asked

"No you didn't" Kibaou responded aggresivley

"Well even though that was mostly proven wrong by the ladies up there see this. It's a guide book that the item stores hand out for free. You got one didn't you" Agil asked

"Sure i got one. What about it" Kibao asked

"You know who was handing these out? . The ex-beta testers. Listen up everyone hand equal acess to this information. Even so lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here cause i want to learn from those players deaths. Im here because i want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss" Agil announced

Kibaou went to argure but couldn't find anything to say so he just growled and locked away

"Okay can we get back to the meeting now?" Diabel asked earning a nod from Kibaou

The rest of the meeting was Diabel explaining the bosses attack patterns from the guide book and then organised the parties into different squads and who gets which items

"Any objections? Good!. We leave tommorow at ten in the morning. Meeting ajourned people" Diabel announced as people began to leave

(16:55, 3rd December 2022 , Tolbana Town Square)

"Well suprisingly that wasn't a waste of time" Weiss admitted as her team walked back to their inn room

"You seem to be very focused on our use of time. Slow down and have some fun for one ice queen" Yang joked

"Oh quiet you" Weiss shot back

"Hey your the girls who went against Kibaou aren't you" The man name Agil asked walking up to them

"Yep that's us im Ruby and this Weiss,Blake and Yang" She introduced

"Woah your that party everyones been talking about. The ones with the unique fighting styles" He realised

"Yep that's us. So what did you want" Yang asked

"I just wanted to say thanks for standing up to Kibaou back there. He has no right to just attack the beta testers like that" Agil said

"He's not wrong though. There are some ex-Beta testers who did what he said" Blake pointed out

"I can't disagree with you there. Still there are beta testers who have done what they can to help people. Anyways that's all i wanted to say. I'll see you four at the raid" Agil told them

"Yeah let's kick that bosses but" Ruby cheered

(23:30 3rd December 2022 , Team Rwby's Room)

"So you guys actually thing were ready for this" Ruby asked

"I hope so. This is the first chance we've had to make actual progress" Weiss responded

"You know it's still kinda crazy that it's been a month and it's the first time we're going to be making real progress" Yang said

"That's if we do beat the boss. There's a chance we could all die" Blake pointed out

"That was kind of morbid blake" Yang said

"What im just being realistic" Blake countered

"On a lighter note. That Agil guy seemed nice" Ruby commented

"Yeah he seemed to be a good guy. Kibaou on the other hand not so much" Yang agreed

"What was that guys problem" Weiss asked looking up from her menu

"Same as everyone else i guess. He's scared and looking for something to blame" Blake explained

"Well we should probably get some sleep. We've got one hell of a fight tommorow" Yang sugested"

"Yeah good idea. Alright goodnight you guys" Ruby called

( 10:30, 4th December 2022 ,Path to floor one dungeon)

"Lets go over this one more time. We're the backup so our target's gonna be the bosses minions" Kirito explained

"I still think we should have been one of the squads attacking the boss" Yang complained

"Maybe it's for the best. Put the higher level players on the minions so there's more to fight the boss" Ruby sugested

"Yeah i know. Still sucks though" Yang complained

"Anyways here's the plan we'll split up into pairs where one player will knock the minions weapon out of the way and then the other will switch and jump in" Kirito explained

"Alright i'll go with Weiss" Ruby said

"I've got Blake" Yang explained

"That leaves me and you huh" Kirito said to the hooded girl walking with them

"Umm what's a switch" She asked

"Ok level with me. Is this the first time you've ever been in a party"

"Uh-huh" She responded

"Oh jeez i can already tell that this is going to be fun" Yang said sarcastically

"Yang" Ruby said in a warning tone

"What do you mean by that" The girl shot back

"Well your clearly a noob and you want to go into a boss raid" Yang retorted

"I don't even know what that is" The hooded girl shot back

"Of course you don't" Yang laughed at the girl

"Yang that's enough" Ruby said to her sister

Yang was about to argue but then she saw the look in her sister's eye's. It was a look that she only had when she was really serious about something

"Fine whatever. Just don't get in the way" Yang sighed as she began to walk ahead

"I think your the only one who's gonna be doing that miss Top heavy" The girl retorted

"Excuse me" Yang almost yelled at the girl

"Oh here we go again" Ruby sighed rolling her eyes

"Is she always like this" Kirito asked

"Only when she's worried" Ruby explained

"That's good atleast their not slowing us down with their arguing" Kirito sighed

"Yeah you think that's bad you should see yang when she's angry." Ruby joked

"What does she get bigger and turn all green" Kirito joked

"What?" Ruby asked

"Oh come on you can't tell me you don't have the hulk in your world" Kirito said

Ruby just shook her head

"Whatever im gonna go break those two up and explain switches to her" Kirito explained

"Right have fun with that" Ruby responded with similing

( 12:39,4th December 2022 , Outside the floor one boss room)

"Listen up everyone i've only got one thing to say to you let's win. Come on" Diabel called

He then turned round and put his hand on the door causing it to open and the whole raid group ran into the dark room. From the back a pair of bright red eyes were visible before the room was illuminated in bright colours and the boss jumped from it's throne to right infront of them and let out a mighty roar as it's hp bars appeared

"Commence attack" Diabel cried as the raid group charged into battle

The battle then began with three groups fighting of the sentinels while the rest were fighting the boss

"Ruby switch" Weiss yelled as she knocked one of the sentinels sword into the air

"Right " She responded

Ruby ran in and slashed with crescent rose killing the sentinel

"Nice job" Kirito called

Ruby took a breif second to focus on the hooded girl and watched her kill one of the sentinels

"Wow she's good. Yang might have to apologise for calling her a noob" She thought to herself

Her thoughts were interupted as ilfang's hp was dropped down to one-third and it let out a roar and threw down it's weapons

"Looks like the guide book was right" Kibaou remarked confindently

"Stand back i got" Diabel yelled from the back

"Huh" Ruby said

"I thought we were all meant to surround it" Weiss said

"So did i" Ruby agreed

Diabel then ran foward and activated a sword skill ready for the boss. Illfang drew his sword but as he did alarm bells were immediatly set of for ruby

"Hold on that's not the sword from the guidebook." Ruby Thought to herself

"Wait stop" Kirito yelled apparently thinking the same thing

Diabel charged at the boss but in jumped in the air and avoided it. Ruby began to run to try and stop it from hitting diabel.

"Come on almost there" Ruby thought to herself

Ruby jumped up and ready to counted slash with crescent rose but was pulled out of the air last second and crashed into the ground . When she looked at the source she saw Yang had grabbed her hood and stopped her

"Yang what are you doing!" Ruby yelled at her sister

"Saving your life if you try to fight that thing now it'll kill you" Yang yelled back

"No that's not.." Ruby began but was cut off

"Ahhhh" Diabel yelled in pain

"Diabel, No" Kibaou yelled

Ruby watched as Kirito ran over to Diabel and tried to give him a potion but Diabel refused it. Only then did Ruby realize that he was going to die.

"I could have stopped it yang" Ruby said quietly

"Huh" Yang responded

"I could have saved diabel but you stopped me." Ruby yelled at her sister

"You would have died if i didn't" Yang responded trying to defend herself

"I had enough hp to tank the hit i would have been fine but because you stopped me..." Ruby began

The sound of glass shattering as Diabel died was heard

"He's gone. I could have stopped it but someone died" Ruby finished

"Rubes i." Yang began

She stopped because ruby had already began to charge at the boss. Once she was close enough she began slashing with Crescent Rose at ridiculous speeds .

"Woah" Yang said watching her sister fight

"That's not good she's fighting out of rage not with skill" Weiss realized

This was shown mere seconds later as illfang slashed with his sword and knocked Ruby away

"Ruby" Weiss called to her teammate

"Go we've got the boss" Kirito called to them as he and The hooded Girl ran past

"You got it" Yang agreed

Weiss,Blake and Yang then ran over to Ruby who was slumped against a wall

"Ruby are you ok" Blake asked

"Im fine i think" She responded as she stood up

"Bullshit your health's nearly gone" Yang responded

"Told you i could've taken the hit" Ruby joked but there was a hint of anger in her tone

"So what do we do now" Blake asked

"We get in there and help Kirito" Ruby Said as she finished drinking a health potion

"Asuna!" The heard Kirito yell from across the room

The team looked over and saw the hooded girl dodge an attack from the boss only to have her hood destroyed which revealed a young girl with chesnut brown hair and hazel coloured eyes

"So that's what she looks like under the hood huh" Yang asked

"She's kinda pretty" Ruby observed

"Anyways we've got no time to waste we need to get back to fighting" Weiss stated

"Right let's go" Ruby agreed

The team of them began to run foward. As they did they noticed Illfang towering over Kirito and Asuna about to finish them off

"Not this time. Blake Night Rose" Ruby yelled

Blake then threw the ribbon of her weapon to ruby and then jumped in the air before using the ribbon to launch Ruby foward. Ruby flew through the air and reached illfang just in time to use crescent rose to hit it causing it to fly backwards

"We've got this bastard until your health's back up" Agil told Kirito joining Ruby standing next to the two on the ground

"You got it" Kirito responded

A few of the raid group including Agil and team RWBY then charged at the boss and began attacking it. In retaliation it used a sword skill and slamed his sword into the ground sending them flying before launching himself in the air ready to finsih them off

"Watch out" Kirito called as he ran to deflect the blow

Kirito then launched himself in the air and used a sword skill to deflect the blow from the boss

"Your going down" Kirito yelled at the boss

"Sometimes i forget how good he is" Weiss said in amazement

"No kidding" Blake agreed

"Come on guyss. Help me beat this sucker one last attack!" Kirito called to the rest of his party

"You got it" Asuna called back

"Let's do this" Ruby agreed

The six of them then charged at the boss. Yang led the charge by uppercutting the boss knocking it of balance

"Blake Lady Bug" Ruby called to her teammate

The two of them then used their combo move to attack the boss from both sidess. Weiss and Asuna followed this up by stabbing it with their Raipiers at the same time. Causing the boss to cry out in pain, Kirito then charged in and slashed diagonally upwards across the bosses chest slicing it completly in half and ending the boss fight.

"Is .. it .. over" Yang asked

Her response was a large congratulations sign popping up following by the cheers of all the other players and the lights in the room dimming.

"It is" Ruby smiled before sitting down on the floor and the rest of her teammaters and Kirito did the same

"Nice job" Asuna said to the rest of her party

"That was some fine swordsman ship"Agil told them

"Ehm" Yang coughed

"And punching. Anyways today victory is all thanks to you" Agil told them

"No.." Kirito began

He was cut of by the claps of the rest of the raiding party who were congratulaitng them

"Heh" Ruby chuckled smiling

"Stop cheering" Kibaou's voice boomed over the crown

"Oh here we go again" Yang said rolling her eyes

"Why'd you do it huh. Why'd you let Diabel die" Kibaou asked

"What" Weiss asked

"Let him die?" Kirito asked just as confused

"That's what i said. Admit it!. You all knew the technique the boss was gonna use. You could've told us. Then Diabel would've stood a chance. He wouldn't have to die" Kiabaou Yelled

"I know why he knew! They used to be a beta-testers!. Think about it! They knew the boss's attack patterns!. They knew, but they kept it from us!.And I bet he's not the only beta-tester here!, Come on, show yourselves!" One of the players yelled

He was met by people murmuring in the crowd about the situation

"I can only see this going well" Yang muttered

"You've been saying that alot lately" Blake commented

"Yeah. I guess " Yang responded

The silence was broken by Kirito lauging hysterically

"So you guys think i used to be a Beta-tester. It's not cool to put me in the class with those noobs" Kirito began

"What'd you say?" Kibaou asked

"You heard me. Most of the thousand people who scored a slot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green, they didn't even know how to level up. Hell, even you guys are better than they me, I'm nothing like those guys, the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other 's a fact. I knew about the boss, 'cause I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors! I know a bunch of other things, too. More than you can imagine. More than any info broker. and these guys. Their not beta tester. Their just some noobs with strange weapons" Kirito explained

"Son of a.." Yang began before ruby covered her mouth

"Let him finish" Ruby hissed

"W-What the hell?. If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester! .You're a goddamn cheater, that's what you are!" Kibaou yelled and was met with agreeing cries from the crowd

"He's a Beta-tester and a cheater! He's a beater" One player yelled

"A beater... Yeah that's good i like it" Kirito stated

This caused a look of shock to appear on Kibaou and alot of other peoples face

"Okay, You can call me a beater. Just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta-testers anymore." Kirito told them before equipping the Coat of Midnight and began to walk away

"Wait" Asuna called running after him

"Huh" He turned around to look at her

"When we were fighting the boss, you called me by my name" Asuna said

"I wasn't trying to be rude. Did i mess up the pronounciation" Kirito asked

"How'd you even know it?" She asked

"If you look right about here. you'll see another HP gauge under yours. Theres a name written right next to it yeah" Kirito said pointing to where the top right of Asuna's vision would be

"Oh god she didn't even know that" Yang whispered

"Ki-ri-to... Kirito? Your name's Kirito and they're Crescent Rose,Myrtenaster,Gambol shroud and Ember celica" She asked

"Yeah" He responded

"He he. Im so dumb it was there the whole time and i never knew" Asuna giggled

"You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild, don't turn it down, 'cause there're limits to what a solo player can do" Kirito told her

"But you're solo" She pointed out

He said nothing as he left the party and walked away into the next floor

"Hey" Ruby said putting her hand on the girls shoulder

"What" She asked as she turned around

"If you need someone to team up with. Even if it's only for a little while why not join up with us. We could use someone with your skill" Ruby offered

The girl seemed to stay silent for a few seconds but eventually she smiled and nodded

"I'd like that" She responded

"Alright then team. It's time to role out to floor two" Ruby cheered as she and the rest of her team including Asuna ran to see what the second floor of Aincrad had to offer

(End of Part 2)

Well the first chapter was recived pretty well so i decided to put up the second one. So you can already see some changes from cannon popping up here and they will continue to grow as the story progresses (Nothing to major dont worry, Or am i lying?) . So anyways i'll see all in part 3.


	3. Chapter 3 : All that remains

(18:45 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 35, Forest of Wandering)

The forest of wandering is dangerous location on the thirty fifth floor so much so that if your not careful you can be lost in there forever. One such party had learned this hard way and was now trapped with no healing items remaining

"We gotta keep fighting" One of the party members yelled as they tried to fight back the large ape like monsters

"Fight with what my weapon already broke" Another responded panicked

"Dammit, This is where it ends" the last member realised

Just as one of the monsters was about to finish the group of the suddenly all roared in pain before bursting into shards signifying their death

"Wha-what" The first party member asked

Standing where the monsters was a girl wearing a cape with a red hood. She also held a scythe which had been used to kill the monsters

"Who are you" The third member asked

Her only response was to throw a scroll at them

"That's a map back to town with the lowest mob spawn rates. You better hurry. The layout changes in about twenty mintues" She told them

"Hey. Your the Red Reaper. Your part of that party who have the unique weapons," One of them realised

"Yeah your part of team rwby right" The third asked

The girl didn't respond. She just turned around and walked away until she just stoped for a brief second and turned her head to look at them

"You should probably keep up with the news. Team rwby split up months ago" She responded before leaving

(13:12 , December 21st 2022 , Third floor boss room)

"Kyah" Ruby yelled as she slashed at the third floor boss

"Ruby switch out" Kirito called to her

"You got it" She responded

After they switched Kirito used a six hit sword skill on the bosses depleting the last of his hp and ending the boss fight. The team then began to follow the path to the next floor

"Well that was a lot easier than last time" Yang said

"That's because there was only one boss this time and not three" Asuna responded

"Who's idea was it to have three bosses on the second floor again" Ruby asked sarcastically

"Let's be happy that we got this boss done with. The progress we've made in the last month is amazing with three floors being cleared in the space of three weeks" Weiss observed

"It's always about the data with you isn't it weiss" Kirito asked

"Of course it's one of the most important things to keep track of" She responded

"Well it is nice to have someone who keeps track of that stuff, Right Ruby" Yang asked

Ruby didn't respond she just kept walking in silence

"Ruby?" Yang asked again

"Huh, what oh yeah right" She responded with a chuckle

"She's still not over what happend with diabel is she" Asuna asked

"I don't know i keep trying to talk to her but every time i try she just ignores me" Yang sighed

"It's kind of hard to blame her with that hero complex of hers" Blake told yang

"Hero complex?" Asuna asked

"You see since this game began Ruby's been trying to save as many people as possible infact she spends alot of her time helping out the lower level players but Diabel was the first real time she could have saved someone but failed" Blake explained

"And because im the reason she failed she thinks it's my fault" Yang continued

"That makes sense but im sure she'll come around" Asuna told them optimistically

"Yeah maybe" Yang said to them

"Hey guys come on your slowing us down" Ruby called back to them

(13:30 , December 21st 2022 , Fourth floor entrance)

"Well here we are floor four" Ruby announced

"This place looks alot different to the beta" Kirito observed

"What do you mean" Weiss asked

"It used to be really sandy around here kinda like a desert. But as you can see now it's like a grassland" Kirito explained

"You think anything else has changed" Blake asked

"Not sure. Anyways im gonna head over to the next town and activate the teleport gate" Kirito explained

"Right we'll catch up later" Yang told him

"Ok see you guys later" He responded before walking away

The five girls who had been left behind then sat down in exhaustion of the boss fight

"How long was that fight again?" Yang asked

"Nearly an hour" Blake told her

"At least it's over with now" Asuna said

"Yeah way to go team" Ruby Cheered unenthausiastically

"Umm guys can i ask you something" Asuna said

"You just did" Yang joked

"Ha Ha" Asuna responded sarcastically

"Sure what's up" Ruby asked

"And dont say the sky yang" Weiss spoke up quickly

"I was gonna say .. I wanna leave the party for a while" Asuna told them

"Huh why" Ruby asked

"It's just... theres something i have to do" She responded

There was a few seconds of silence before Ruby finally responded

"Ok then sure. " Ruby responded

"Thank you ruby" Asuna thanked her sincerly

"Don't mention it. It was nice to have you around. Even if it only was for a little while" Ruby told her

"Yeah well i guess i'll se you guys later" Asuna said as she stood up and walked away

"I'm gonna miss her" Weiss said after a while

"Yeah it was nice to have her around" Blake agreed

"Anyways we should get moving to the next town" Ruby told them getting up

"What ruby we're alll exhausted. Give us a minute and we will" Yang told her

"If you want to rest. You can do it when we get to the next town" Ruby responded coldly

"Woah Rubes what's gotten into you" Yang asked

"Nothing's gotten into me. I just don't want to waste any time" Ruby countered

"Guys just calm down" Blake quietly said

"Look rubes i know your mad at me for what happend with diabel..." Yang began

"Im not mad" She responded defiantly

"Oh yeah then why have you been ignoring me ever since" Yang asked

"Stop it both of you are acting like children" Weiss yelled

"The only child here is Ruby" Yang shot back

"Oh im the child says the Girl who's semblance is literally her throwing a temper tantrum" Ruby countered

"What's that suposed to mean" Yang yelled back angrier than before

"You know exactly what i mean" Ruby responded

"No i don't that's why i asked" Yang shot back

The two stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity to Weiss and Blake

"You know what fine" Ruby said as she opend her menu

"What are you doing" Weiss asked

Her response was Ruby's name disapearing from the top left of their screens indicating that she had left the party

"If i'm so bad then i guess you don't want me around" Ruby told Yang before walking away

"Ruby wait" Weiss called

"Fine i don't need you anyways. Infact i'd be better of on my own as well" Yang countered as she also left the party and walked in the opposite way

"Yang come back" Blake called to her partner

Both Ruby and Yang ignored their teammates calls and kept walking

"What do we do now?" Blake asked

"We stick together. Trying to get those two to forgive eachother now is pointless. Give them some time" Weiss answered

(15:30 , December 21st 2022,Floor 4, Rovia)

"Why did i say that" Ruby thought to herself as she sat in an alley in the first town she had come across

It had only been two hours since her and Yang's arugment and she didn't even know what had happend. She herself had to admit what she did was way out of character for her. She had always been one to promote keeping the team together but she had just disbanded the team in a matter of seconds. She wanted to find Yang and apologise but there was this small voice in her head that kept telling her not to and even if she wanted to Yang had removed her from her friends list so she wouldn't know where to look

"Hey you ok" A voice asked

Ruby looked up to see the black swordsman himself looking at her

"Oh hey" She responded not paying much attention to him

"What happend?" He asked sitting down next to her

She didn't say anything before she sighed and looked at him

"Team RWBY just disbanded" She told him

"Wait what!?" He almost yelled

Ruby then spent the next five or so minutes explaining what had happend with Yang

"Wow" Kirito breathed after hearing the story

"Yeah i know i messed up bad" Ruby told him

"I would say that both of you are in the wrong. What happend doesn't seem like either of you" Kirito observerd

"I know right im still confused by it myself" She admitted

"Well why dont we go do some quests that should take your mind of it" Kirito sugested

"That would be nice i could use a distraction" She agreed

(21:40 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 35, Mishe)

Eight months had passed since team RWBY had split up. Ruby has pretty much become a solo player in that teaming up with Kirito,Asuna or Klein should she need to and in that time they had reached the fourty fifth floor and were prepearing for a raid on the forty sixth floor boss and in all that time ruby had heard nothing from her teammates. She heard rumours that Weiss and Blake had apparently been seen fighting with a guild called the Holy dragon alliance so Ruby had aassumed they had joined up with them. But as for Yang. Nothing. No rumours , No sighting . Nothing. Ruby hadn't even seen her in boss battles since the fifth floor and even then she didn't talk to her teammates. Currently Ruby was on the trail of a guild of pkers who had apparently killed multiple players and was currently having no luck in finding them. She had heard rumours that they were on the thirty fifth floor but she hadn't found anything and now she was waiting for the blackswordsman himself who apparently had some important information for her

"Oh good you waited" Kirito asked snapping her out her thoughts right on que

"Oh hey Kirito and wha!?" Ruby jumped notcing Asuna with him

"Hi ruby" Asuna waved to her

"Asuna hey i haven't seen you since what the boss battle on floor forty two right" Ruby asked

"Yeah sorry i missed the last two. I was busy with the guild" Asuna aplogised

"Uh can we get back to what we came here for" Kirito asked

"Yeah sure what's up" Ruby questioned

"You've heard the rumours of the underground fight club on floor two right" Kirito asked

"Yeah i have but i thought they were just that" Ruby confirmed

"Well apparently there not. A member of our guild confirmed that it is real and dangerous" Asuna explained

"What do you mean. It's just duels right?" Ruby questioned

"There not Ruby these are fights to the death" Kirito explained

"Wha..what?" Ruby said trying to get a grip on what was said

"Yup the winner gets all of their opponents items and money and that's why people are fighting there apparently" Kirito explained

"But why would someone kill another person, Why are you telling me this , Actually Asuna if you found out why tell Kirito he's not part of your guild" Ruby asked

"Ok . One we don't know , Two We'll get to that , Three we didn't he saw it for himself" Asuna explained

"Yeah and what i saw is why i called you here. You see i saw one player in particular wipe out six others with no effort" Kirito told the red reaper

"Ok and that's important because...?" She asked

"Because that player was blonde and really liked punching things" He explained

"There's no way" Ruby realised

"Yup you were wondering what happend to her" Asuna said sadly

"I have to go. I have to see this for myself there's no way that Yang is really killing people" Ruby said beginning to leave

"Ruby wait. I know how you feel but rushing in there recklessly isn't a good idea and with how strong Yang looks now i doubt your going to convince her to stop with anything less than a fight" Asuna explained

"Yeah that and it looked like her punches literally exploded against the guys she was punching" Kirito added

"Wait what did you say"Ruby asked her eyes wide

"Uh her puches exploded" Kirito repeated himself

"Oh my god" Ruby whispered to herself

"What what is it" Asuna asked

"She has dust. Those aren't explosions those are effectively gun shots" Ruby explained

"Wait as in the dust that let's you shoot with" Kirito realised

"What?" Asuna asked also shocked

Ruby gave Kirito a questioning look

"I filled her in" Kirito shrugged at the look

"Right . Of course you did. Anyways if Yang has some how got a hold of dust then we've got a major problem" Ruby told the two of them

"Yeah long range isn't normally a viable option in this game but if someone has literal guns and not only that but is currently ok with killing people then it could turn seriously problematic later down the line and i doubt with how strong she is now that she'll stay where she is . Hell i'd wager she could probably beat you and me together right now Ruby" Kirito explained

"So what do we do" Asuna asked

"We fight fire with fire. If yang found Dust then there must be a way to get a hold of it ourselves" Ruby pointed out

"Wait your planning on fighting her?!" Kirito asked shocked

"Yeah if anyones going to stop Yang then it needs to be me. It's just i feel like i kind of set her off on this path and you heard Asuna. Yang won't stop without a fight" Ruby explained

"Well any idea where we would find any of this stuff you keep talking about" Kirito asked

"I don't know is there anywhere we've unlocked with caves filled with alot of multi-coloured crystals?" Ruby asked

"Yeah i do actually there's a cave on floor forty that has stuff exactly like you just described" Kirito confirmed

"Right that's where I'll start if there's a dust mine on the map then we might be able to get atleast a few rounds of shots for Crescent Rose" Ruby explained

"Are you talking in the third person or do you mean your Scythe" Kirito joked

"We'll come with you. There's a boss in that cave that might cause some trouble" Asuna said ignoring Kirito's joke

"Alright we'll meet here tommorow at noon. Sound good" Ruby asked

"You got it" Asuna confirmed

"Don't i get a say in this" Kirito asked

"Hmm nope" Ruby responded and the proceeded to laugh at him with Asuna

"Girls" He sighed to himself

(21:59 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 35, Mishe)

"That's it for our hunting quota for today" Weiss Concluded

"Good because i was getting tired of doing that quest all day" Blake responded

"I don't even know why the guild leader needs this much Col for anyways. It's not like we don't have the best stuff we can get already" Weiss complained

"Maybe future proofing" Blake sugested

"Maybe" Weiss responded not looking up from her menu as she walked

Unfortunatley this caused her to not pay attention to were she was going and to crash into someone

"Hey watch where your going" Weiss yelled

"Me. I wasn't the one looking at my menu the whole time princess" The girl countered

"Why yoU.. Ruby?" Weiss questioned

"Weiss?" Ruby asked

Ruby pulled her hood down and the two looked at eachother for a few seconds in complete silence. The two of them then both stood up

"Nice to see your still alive" Ruby said

"Same to you" Weiss told her

"I heard you guys teamed up with the Holy dragon alliance. That true" Ruby asked

"Yeah that's true and i've heard you've been playing solo all this time." Blake explained

"Yup although i team up with Kirito every once in a while" Ruby explained

"Ah yes the Resident Beater" Weiss observed

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby questioned narrowing her silver eyes

"Nothing. It's just that's what our squads that have encountered him have called him" Blake explaind

"They refer to you as the red reaper although we don't appreciate you two messing with our guilds affairs" Weiss mentioned

"And what im suposed to just let them take items and money from the lower level players" Ruby asked

"Excuse me" Weiss asked

"Yeah they threaten other players if they don't give up their items. I've had multiple run ins with people from your guild who keep trying to take crescent rose" Ruby explained

"That shouldn't be happening. We should only be fighting other players in self defense" Weiss stated

"Well i've got about forrty players as witnesses to what's been happening" Ruby told her

"I'll bring that up with our leader." Weiss told the Red Reaper

"Good" Ruby replied

"So anyways Ruby have you heard from Yang since . .. You know" Blake asked

Ruby paused for a few seconds before answering

"No i haven't sorry. I don't even know where she is" Ruby explained

"Alright then" Blake responded not beliving her

"Anyways i gotta go. I'm going out questing early tommorow so i'll see you guys later" Ruby said as she walked away

"So that's it" Weiss asked

"What do you mean" Ruby asked not bothering to turn around

"We haven't seen you or yang in almost a year and the first time we do you talk to us for five minutes and walk away" Weiss explained

"Look if it's that important to you there's a nice restruant on floor twenty-four. I'll meet you there and six pm tommorow. Sound good" Ruby asked

"Ok then. Sounds good" Blake agreed

"Ok i'll see you guys later" Ruby agreed walking away

Ruby then stepped onto the teleport gate before calling out "Teleport Urbus" Before teleporting away

"Urbus why is she going there. That's on floor two right?" Blake asked

"I don't know. But im going to find out" Weiss responded

(22:09 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 2, Urbus)

"I know Kirito and Asuna aren't lying to me. It's just i have to see this for myself" Ruby thought to her self as she began to walk out of the town

She had recived a map for this fight club from an info broker named Argo who had warned her to stay away from it but The Red Reaper had just ignored her. The savahna of Urbus was cold at night but the girl ignored it with only one goal in mind.

(22:09 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 2, Middle of wilderness)

"This should be it" Ruby thought to herself as she came across a cave entrance

Activating her stealth skill Ruby entered the cave and began walking. She was walking until she heard cheering from one of the tunnels. She exited the cave and ended up above a canyon. When she looked over she saw around a hundred playes standing on ledgess around the canyon and there was on guy wearing suit of armor standing at the bottom

"Tank class huh. Wonder who he's fighting" Ruby thought activating her enchanced vision skill

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to tonights show. Tonight the challenger is a Tank who has one fifteen fights in a row earning him the right to challenge our champion. Give it up for Allister" An announcer cried

The crowed cheered for the man standing in the bottom of the canyon

"But now landiess and gentlemen let's get this show really started. The moment you've all been waiting for. Please welcome the player who has won over seventy fights against almost one hundred players. Please put your hands together for our champion Ember Celica" The announcer boomed

Ruby's heart missed a beat as she heard the name. From one of the tunnels in the bottom of the canyon entered a girl with blonde hair and gauntletss around her wrists. She wore a brown leather coat. She wore a white skirt and had a purple scarf tied around her leg. Ruby couldn't belive what she was seeing. It was actually Yang Xiao Long. Her sister

"So your the guy who's been making a name for himself recently" Yang asked the Tank

"That's right and i'm prepared for you. Your championship ends here" He taunted

"Ha. Confidence. I like that. It's makes it even more fun when i end this" Yang told him her voice void of emotion

"Alright folkes get ready, Because the brawl begins in three!.." He began

"Two!" The audience cheered

"One" Ruby thought

"Begin" The announcer cheered

The tank charged foward with his two handed sword activating the sword skill 'Cyclone'. Yang just smirked at the guy and stepped to the left causing him to miss. The guy tried to keep on the offensive by swinging at Yang again. But yang just rolled her eyes and grabbed the guys sword stopping it in it's tracks

"Impossible" The guy said

"That's what they all said" Yang responded

Yang then punched the sword with Ember Celica using a shotgun shot causing the sword to shatter instantly.

"What. No way" The tank whispered in disbelif

"Well if your done then its my turn" Yang smiled

Yang then used ember celica to launch her self foward before unleshing a barrage of punches all backed up by dust shots. The players Hp dropped rappidly . Yang then uppercutted the guy into the cliff with barely any hp left.

"No way" Ruby breathed as she watched yang fight

Yang then began to walk towards the fallen players

"Any last words" Yang asked

"Screw you" The player spat

"I know you'd like to" Yang responded as she pulled back her fist to end him

"NO!" Ruby yelled as she jumped down and slashed at yang with crescent rose causing the Blonde Brawler to dodge

Ruby looked at yang and saw the purple eyes that she hadn't seen in so long. Silver eyes met Purple as the two stared eachother down

"What's this lady's and gentlemen we appear to have an interupption by the infamous Red reaper" The announcer cried

"Well Well. It's been a while hasn't it" Yang spoke breaking the silence

"Why are you doing this Yang. Why are you killing players" Ruby asked

"The better question is why are you here. How did you find out" Yang asked

"You first" Ruby responded

"Do i need a reason. Easy xp. Good money. What's not to like " Yang asked

"Your killing people. That's what's not to like" Ruby answered

"What's a few extra deaths added to all of the others" Yang asked

Ruby just looked at her sister in concern

"What happend to you yang. You didn't used to be like this" Ruby asked

"Alot of things can change in nine moths Ruby. Look at yourself. Your way more serious then you used to be. Now answer my question how did you find out" Yang asked

"I followed the Rumours. Wasn't hard to find after those" Ruby explained

"I see. Well it was nice catching up Rubes. But you have entered the arena and only one of us is leaving alive" Yang explained as she raised her fists

"Your kidding" Ruby asked

"Do i look like i'm joking" Yang asked with a serious look on her face

Yang then launched herself forward and ruby was only able to dodge at the last second. Yang kept up her assault leaving Ruby no choice but to defend herself. Unfolding crescent rose Ruby attacked with a flurry of slashes to try and slow Yangs attacks and find an opening to leave but Yang was just dodging all of the attacks

"How powerful is she" Ruby thought to herself

Yang eventually found and opening and punched Ruby in the stomach before kicking her into the side of the canyon

"Ugh" Ruby groaned

"Not even you stand a chance" Yang taunted as she began to walk to finish the job

Ruby's vision began to fade in and out and all she could see was yang walking towards her

"Kyah" A voice yelled after attacking sending yang back a couple of feet

"Wah" Ruby asked trying to stay awake

"Your a dolt you know that" A voice asked

"Weiss?" Ruby asked

"Rest here for a minute" The ice queen responded

"Weiss it's been a while hasn't it" Yang asked

"And she's not alone" Blake asked jumping down behind Yang

"Would you look at that. The whole teams back together. How adorable" Yang taunted

"What's with you yang. You'd attack you own sister" Weiss asked

"Im just following the rules. Which im going to do now" Yang explained stepping foward to fight them

"Kyah" Weiss lunged foward with myrtenaster to distract yang

"Blake get the teleport crystal ready" Weiss called

"Come on ruby were gonna get out of here" Blake said to the girl helping her stand

"You're tough weiss. Much tougher than my pathetic sister" Yang taunted

"I know what your trying to do and it won't work" Weiss countered

The two stared at eachother with anger in their eyes only ending when blake grabbed weiss's shoulder

"Were leaving" Blake told her

"Right" Weiss agreed

"NO!" Yang yelled as she charged at them

"Teleport Mishe" Weiss called as they left the area just before yang could hit them

"Dammit" Yang growled

( 23:56 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 35, Mishe)

"That was way to close" Weiss breathed as they arrived in the town

"I'll say" Blake agreed

"How'd you guys find me" Ruby asked tiredly

"We were wondering why you went to Urbus so we kept an i on your location on the minimap. When we saw you go in the wilderness we decided to follow" Blake explained

"Look guys i appreciate it but why. It's not like we're a team anymore" Ruby asked

"Because even if we're not a team. Your still my partner and our friend. We weren't just going to let you die" Weiss explained

"Guys. Thank you" Ruby responded sincerly

"The real question is what about Yang" Blake asked

"There's nothing we can do for now. She's way more powerful than all three of us. I barely damaged her" Weiss answered

"Not to mention that she has dust" Ruby told them

"She has dust!" Blake repeated

"Yep. We don't know how just yet but she used it to fight against me" Ruby remembered

"So what do we do now" Weiss asked

"We make a plan. We're gonna need everything we got to take her down" Ruby sugested

"Yeah and i doubt we'll be enough." Blake pointed out

"I'm meeting with Kirito and Asuna tommorow. I'll bring them to that restuarant" Ruby told them

"Alright sounds good" Blake agreed

"Well i'll see you guys tommorow" Ruby said as she put her hood up to walk away

"You gonnaa be ok" Weiss asked

"I'll be fine. The dizzyness is gone" Ruby explained

"Well if your sure" Blake told her

"Yeah and guys. Thank you" Ruby thanked before turning and walking away

(End of part 3)

So we begin to dive into the first story arc of this fanfic and it's going to be interesting to say the least and about Yang don't worry that will be expanded on. So anyways i'm gonna use this segment to reply to some reviews so if you have any questions drop them in the reviews and i'll answer them. So let's get into it

Gamerkid28 : hey , this is a good start. keep it going i want to ask which timeline are you going to use for this story ? the anime and manga version of SAO or the video game version of SAO ?

I'm gonna be following the anime/manga variant for this story however i may do another story later down the line focusing on the video game stories

your-Local-scytherifle : i like were this is going dont let it die please

I don't intend to. I plan to at least finish aincrad.

UltimateAvengers : Will there be a time difference b/w Aincard & Remnant?

That question will be answered later on

Well those are the ones im going to answer today leave questions and i'll attempt to answer them. So goodbye until i next update


	4. Chapter 4:United but Fractured

( 17:40 , 25th august 2023 ,Floor 35, Mishe)

"Well that was a complete waste of time" Ruby yelled as She,Kirito and Asuna arrived back in the town of Mishe on floor thirty five

"Well at least we looked right" Asuna reasoned

"I know , I know it's just i really thought we'd find dust down there with how strong Yang is i'm gonna need it" Ruby told them

"I still can't belive you tried to fight her"Kirito joked

"I still can't belive Weiss and Blake told you" Ruby retorted

"You should be glad that they followed you. You could've died if they didn't" Asuna scolded

"Ok sorry mother" Ruby taunted

"I'm just worried ok." Asuna sighed

"I know Asuna. Actually that reminds me. Me,Weiss and Blake are meeting so we can talk about the whole Yang situation in about twenty minutes and we wanted you two to come" Ruby explained

"Why us?" Kirito asked

"Because we trust you two and with your knowledge of the game Kirito we might be able to figure out a way to help Yang" Ruby explained

"I dont kn..." Kirito began

"We'd love to go" Asuna said cutting The black swordsman off

"I can't win can I" Kirito asked rhetorically

"Nope . Alright let's go" Ruby exlaimed

( 18:00 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 24, Panareze)

"Hi guys" Ruby called to Weisss and blake as they arrived

"You were actually on time for once. If only you were like that back in beacon" Weiss joked

"Ha ha" Ruby sarcastically laughed

"Well anyways let's get down to buisness" Asuna sugested

"Right" Blake nodded

The six of them then sat down and ordered their meals and after a taking a little time to catch up and socialize they finally got to the topic at hand

"Alright so we're all in agreement that we need to do something do deal with this fighting cicrcuit" Weiss asked

"Of course but with Yang at the center of this it's not going to be easy" Kirito observed

"Yeah she kicked my but and probably would've done the same to Weiss" Ruby agreed

"As much as i hate to admit it but that is probably is what would've happend" Weiss begrudgingly agreed

"So what's the plan" Blake asked

"Well talking to her went out of the window. I already tried that one" Ruby explained

"After you attacked her" Asuna responded

"What was i suposed to do let her kill the guy?" Ruby asked

"I don't think that's what's happening" Kirito spoke up

"Wait what" Ruby asked

"I don't think anyones actually died from that fight club that Yang has killed" Kirito explained

"But you said that you saw Yang kill six players" Asuna pointed out

"That's what i thought but last night i was on floor one and i saw the players i thought Yang killed walking around perfectly alive" Kirito explained

"You wait till now to mention this" Ruby yelled

"Hey i thought it would be better to wait until we were all together" Kirtio explained holding his hands up in defense

"Anyways if Yangs not killing people then what's happening" Weiss asked

"That's the part i don't know. I know i saw the death animation and the only similar animation is the destruction of item durability so unless Yang was destroying their gear and then some how teleporting them instantly i have no explanation" Kirito told them

"Did you notice anything about when she "Killed" Them. Anything that was unusual" Blake asked

"The only thing that it thought was weird is that she always beat them using a shot from her guantlets. Which was wierd as their HP was low so it seemed over kill" Kirito explained

"Maybe it's something to do with the dust she's using" Asuna sugested

"What how do you know about that" Weiss asked concerned

"I filled her in" Kirito explained

"Why" Weiss asked

"Well how else was i supposed to explain it." Kirito asked

"Guys we can talk about that later. Let's focus on Yang ok" Asuna said seriously

"Right. As for the dust that could be it. Maybe it's dust made from the same material as the teleport crystals" Kirito sugested

"That would make sense but then explain the death animation." Ruby countered

"It could be the guys weapon or amour durabilty running out and that Yang timed it perfectly so that would happen when she used that specific shot" Asuna sugested"

"The only way to find out is to ask Yang herself" Weiss realised suddenly

"Yeah she's the only one who know's what's truly going on" Blake agreed

"The problem still arises of how to find her" Kirito pointed out

As if the gods were answering his question a message popped up infront of Ruby as his sentence finished

"Wha..What?" Ruby asked shocked

"What is it" Kirito asked

"It's from Yang. She want's to meet me and you Kirito in Urbus now" The Red reaper explained

"What why us two" He asked

"I don't know but we have to go" Ruby replied eagerly standing up

"Are you kidding this obviously a trap" Weiss yelled

"Not likely she asked to meet in Urbus which is a safe zone" Kirito realised

"I know i realised. It can't hurt to atleast try and if she was trying to trap me why would she invite one of the strongest players in the game to go with me" Ruby pointed out

"Ruby has a point" Asuna agreed

"Alright but be careful. We'll wait for you gus here" Blake nodded

"Alright we'll be back soon" Kirito told them as he and Ruby got up to leave

( 18:45 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 2, Urbus)

"Alright she should be around here somewhere" Ruby explained

"Are you sure your ok with this" Kirito asked the red reaper

"I should be. She wouldn't ask to talk if she didn't have something to say" Ruby explained

"Right" Kirito nodded

Kirito and Ruby had made small talk while sitting on a bench waiting for the blonde brawler to arrive. One thing Ruby had realised is the location they were in. It was near a cafe that their team had visited everyday when they were on the floor and all she could do was smile sadly as she realised how much had changed over the last nine months

"Well here she is" Kirito muttered

True to his word the Blonde Brawler herself Yang Xiao Long herself was walking up to the bench that Ruby and Kirito were sat on

"I didn't expect you to show up" Yang told them

"I didn't expect you to ask" Ruby responded

Their was an akward silence between the two as they just looked each other in the eyes again. One thing Ruby noticed this time though was that the cold look that was there before was completly gone. Before she had further time to ponder this Yang spoke

"I'm sorry for what happend yesterday" Yang told her

"Which part, You trying to kill me or the part where you tried to kill my teammates" Ruby responded coldly

"I wasn't going to kill you. You know i would never" Yang responded

"Then explain. Kirito said he saw some players you killed alive" Ruby explained

"Yeah i was about to ask about that actually also why invite me" Kirito questioned

"Because there was no way ruby would trust me if asked her to come alone and i knew you would be the most open minded about what im about to explain" Yang told him

"Which is?" Ruby asked

"Kirito was right i haven't killed anyone" Yang told her

"Elaborate" Ruby demanded

"Kirito probably already figured this out but the dust im using is made out the same material as teleport crystal but when i use it to attack instead of killing a player it teleports them to the last safe zone they were in it also swaps out the teleportation animation for the death animation" Yang explained

"So no one has died" Ruby asked

"No one at all" Yang confirmed

"Then why did you say all those things down in the canyon. " Ruby asked

"I had to keep up my appearance. You see for the last five or so months i've been doing somewhat of an undercover inverstigation down there. My boss heard about the fight club and wanted it investigated so natrually he sent his best" Yang told her

"Your boss?" Kirito questioned

"You probably already know him. Commander Heathcliff of the knights of the blood oath" Yang told them

"Wait your with the knights of the blood oath?" Ruby asked shocked

"Yeah im just not officially a part of the guild so i can fight in the underground without getting found out " Yang explained

"Does he know about remnant?" Kirito asked

"Yeah. He seemed trustworthy so i explained it to he's the one who found the dust im using" Yang told them

"Anyway where can i get ahold of some." Ruby asked

"If i ask the commander he might give me the location but he said we should keep it to ourselves to keep the guilds power level up" Yang told them

"That makes sense. The knights and the holy dragon alliance have been fighting for top guild for a while now and considering that Weiss and Blake can use dust he probably figured if he gave out the location they would use it for the alliance" Kirito observed

"But why tell us all this. Why now" Ruby asked

"Because i need your help" Yang admitted

"Why?" Kirito asked

"The guy who runs that place is a player named Genesis. Some say he's the true black swordsman over Kirito. Anyways that guy is brutal. He's a sadist. He enjoys others suffering and he's the only person to beat me in a fight" Yang explained

"The true black swordsman" Kirito asked curious

"Wait if he beat you how are you still alive" Ruby asked

"I don't know apparently he chose to keep me alive for whatever reason. Anyways i can't take him down alone and believe me he needs to go down. I might not be killing people but that guy definantly is and he enjoy's their fear. Their suffering." Yang said her voice wavering

"Why should we trust you. How do we know your not lying." Kirito asked still skeptical

"I can take you to see the commander if you want he'll confirm my story" Yang shot back

"I don't know " Ruby muttered skeptically

"You know what i think we should help her" Kirito spoke up

"Huh" Ruby asked looking at him

"If anything i'd rather trust her and regret it than not trust her and regret it" Kirito explained

"Yeah i agree alright. Yang come with us up to floor twenty four we need to discuss this. All six of us" Ruby stated

"Are you sure. The others might not be so accepting. Esspecially after what they think i did" Yang asked

"Yang your our friend. I'm sure they'll understand. Although Weiss might be a bit stubborn about it" Ruby said sympathetically

"Alright let's go" Yang sighed

( 19:15 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 24, Panareze)

"Welp this is it" Ruby said as the three of the arrived outside the restuarant

"Alright" Yang breathed

The three of them the walked in and spotted Asuna,Blake and Weiss sitting and the same table talking about something

"Hey guys were back" Ruby said walking over to them

"Hey how did it go?" Asuna asked

"See for yourself" Ruby said stepping aside to reveal Yang

"Hi guys" Yang waved akwardly

There was an akward silence as the information that Yang was right there infront of them registered in the three girls heads. After a while Weiss stood up and looked Yang dead in the eye

"What is she doing here" Weiss asked

"Easy Weiss. Your gonna wanna sit down for this" Yang told the Ice Queen stepping foward

Weiss stared at Yang for a few seconds before finally sitting backdown

"Good now here's what's happening" Kirito began

The three people who were at the meeting then explained to those who weren't what Yang had told them and about the player named Genesis

"Your with the knights of the blood oath" Asuna asked

"Yes" Yang nodded

"I think the more pressing concern is this Genesis guy" Kirito pointed out

"Right we need a plan to take this guy down. If he's more powerful than Yang and if he really does take pleasure in the suffering of others then he needs to be dealt with. Ok im not the only one who finds it wierd that literally an hour or so ago we were talking about yang like this" Ruby asked

"It's wierd how quickly things can change in this world" Blake commented

"No kidding" Kirito agreed

"Anyways about that plan" Ruby prompted

"I've got a good starting point for you" Yang sugested

"Which is" Weiss asked

"I have a sparring match scheduled with him tonight. We can use that as a confirmed location for him" Yang sugested

"Alright that's a good start" Asuna agreed

"Alright here's what im thinking. Yang you go in as normal for your sparring match. Humour him for a couple of blows before Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Asuna jump in to even the odds. Meanwhile i'll wait for him for the perfect moment to jump in and use a corriodor crystal set to the prison on floor one and then we'll all use one final attack to knock him through it" Kirito explained

"That could work. Although wearing him down won't be easy. He uses a two handed greatsword called the Anubis Blade. The thing has one hit multiple players so you guys are gonna need to watch out for that" Yang explained

"Ok now time for my plan. Yang your gonna be our main means of defense against that weapons, When he launches an attack we needs you to use a dust shot to slow him down. From their Me and the others can go all out and as you have way more HP than us you should be able to tank a hit or two" Ruby explained

"Ok so we have a plan everyone agree" Kirito asked

Everyone around the table nodded

"Ok how long till your fight yang" Kirito asked

"Eleven on the dot" Yang responded

"Alright then. Meet at the telport gate at ten fifteen so we can prepare" Asuna said

"You got it" Ruby nodded

Everyone then got up to leave. But as yang walked past Weiss the latter grabbed her arm

"Just so were on the same page i don't full trust you and it's going to take alot to earn that trust back" Weiss whispered coldly before leaving

Yang just watched as the Ice Queen left

( 20:00 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 24, Panareze)

"Hey" Ruby said to Yang who was standing looking over the lakes of floor 24

"Oh hey" Yang muttered back

"You doing ok" Ruby asked

"It's just. Im sorry" Yang told her

"Huh" Ruby asked

"Im sorry for everything. Diabel. The fight we had on floor three. The fight we had yesterday." Yang explained sadly

"That's what's got you down huh" Ruby asked standing next to her sister

"Yeah. I wish i could have found you sooner. But by the time i finally realised i was being stupid i got caught up in this stupid mission with the guild" Yang explained

"Yang im sorry to. I was being really stupid during our argument on floor three and i know you meant the best with diabel. It's just a lot of stuff had been piling up at the point in time and i guess i just snapped" Ruby explained

"Ruby i.." Yang began

"Let's just call it even" Ruby sugested smiling

Yang looked at her sister for a few seconds before smiling and responding with a "Heh sure"

"Aww yeah Genesis better be ready because the dream team is back together" Ruby cheered

"Yeah all four members" Weiss said walking up behind them

"Weiss you mean it" Ruby asked

"Me and Weiss still have duties to our guild. But even if it's only for one fight . I think it's time that team RWBY got back into action" Blake agreed

"Alright team RWBY is back together" Ruby cheered jumping in the air

"You see there's the Ruby i remember" Yang joked

"Somethings never change" Blake agreed shaking her head

"Alright team let's go kick Genesis' butt and save the day" Ruby yelled putting her hand out

One by one each of the team put their hand into the middle of the circle before lifting them and cheering indicating that the team was finally back together. Even if it was only for one fight

( 22:20 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 24, Panareze)

"We're here" Ruby called to Kirito and Asuna as they arrived at the teleport gate

"Hey woah" Kirito spoke

"What" Weiss asked

"It's just weird seeing the four of you together again" Kirito explained

"Yeah it's like one of those wierd superhero crossovers. The Red Reaper , The Ice Queen , The Black Beauty and the Blonde Brawler" Asuna agreed

"How did i get stuck with Ice Queen" Weiss asked quietly

"You watch superhero movies" Kirito asked

"No" Asuna responded a little to quickly

"Right sure you don't"Kirito joked

"Anyways we should get going we have to be there in forty minutes" Ruby spoke up

"Right but before we go. Ruby,Blake here" Ruby said as she handed them some cartridges

"Your giving us dust" Ruby asked

"Yup there's six shots for each of you" Yang explained

"We better use them carefully then" Blake pointed out

"Right" Ruby agreed

"Sorry there's none for you Weiss but i don't think we have dust in the form you need" Yang apologised

"It's fine. Although i am slightly disapointed" Weiss admitted

"Alright let's go" Kirito said as the six of them walked onto the teleport gate

"Teleport Urbus" They all called before the glow of teleportation began to show

( 22:55 , 24th august 2023 ,Floor 2, Wilderness)

The group had arrived at the canyon where the fight club took place and everyone was in position. Weiss,Blake,Asuna and Ruby were all hiding using their stealth skills. Kirito was in the caves nearby waiting for his signal. Yang herself was standing at the bottom of the canyon waiting for genesis to show up

"Well this is it" Asuna whispered

"No turning back now" Weiss agreed

"Ladies and gentleman welcome back to another day of brawls and for the first one of the evening we have one hell of a fight for you. Our first fighter is know as the ruthless blonde brawler who's punches explode when they hit the enemy and is currently the champion . Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Ember Celica" The announcer cheered

"Here we go" Ruby said

"And her challanger. The ruthless fighter who began this thing in the first place. The man with power so high not even the toughest boss can stop him. The man who has no remorse for any of his victim's and enjoy's to make them suffer. The true black swordsman. Please welcome Genesis" The announcer cried

The crowd went wild as a man walked out of a nearby cave. The man who was obviously Genesis had slicked back red hair and bright yellow eyes. He work a black chestpiece with a purple jacket underneath he had black armour on his lower half as well with red details. On his back was a large two handed sword with a black blade and a golden crossguard

"Well that kind of explains the whole black swordsman thing" Blake observed

Yang and Genesis stared eachother down before Genesis spoke-up

"Well, Well blondy didn't think you'd have the balls to accept my challange" He taunted

"Oh please Boss i have more balls than you'll ever have" She retorted

"Always with the sass" He responnded

"Yeah my fists hurt more than my words so let's just skip the plesantries sha'll we" Yang told him raising her fists

"Oh someone's eager to be crushed" He responded with a sadistic smile on his face

Yang just responded with a glare

"Oh well if your that excited, I shouldn't withold your reward" He responded drawing his sword

"Ladies and gentlemen get ready because the fight begins in 3..." The announcer cheered

"Two" The crowd cheered

"One" Blake whispered

"This is ominously fimailiar" Ruby thought

"Begin" the announcer cried

Yang launched herself foward readying a punch at Gensis' face. Genesis brought his sword up to block the blow followed by a slash with his great sword that almost hit yang. Yang took the oppurtunity to throw a punch at his chest knocking him back several feet

"Your better than you used to be blondy" Genesis complimented

"Considering i've fought around seventy fights since then improvement is only natrual. But that's not the only thing i've gained since then" She told him

"Oh yeah. Well what else is there" He asked

"Friends" She responded with a smirk

As she said that Genesis was hit by a dust shot from Crescent Rose and was scent flying back before using his sword to regain his footing

"Genesis your little fight club ends here" Ruby announced as she jumped down infront of him

"Oh yeah you and what army" He asked realising what had happend

"This army" Weiss Called as she, Blake and Asuna lept down and surronded him

"Well would you look at this. Five of eincrads top players vs me. The crowd should like this" He laughed sadistically

"You laughing" Weiss asked confused

"Of course don't you get it this is what i live for. The enjoyment of killing other players and watching them squirm why it's simply the best feeling a guy can get" Genesis laughed again

"Your insane. Let's show how to really fight ladies" Ruby called

"Right" Weiss agreed

"You got it" Blake agreed

"Let's do it" Yang cheered

The five vs one fight then began Ruby launched a flurry of slashes with Crescent Rose which Genesis easily blocked and then kicked her away . Asuna charged at him and tried to use her linear sword skill to attack but he hit the sword into the air before slashing at her which she bearly blocked. Blake took a shot at genesis which he once again used his large sword to block but it was a decoy as Weiss got behind him and stabbed at his back causing him to grab her out of the air and throw her blake. Yang launched her self at him and tried punching him again which he easily avoided before giving her a punch of his own before kicking her away in the same way he did ruby

"Ha ha is this the best that the top five players in aincrad can offer me. What a joke" He laughed

"He's so strong" Asuna groaned standing up again

"We can't give up now" Ruby called standing up again

"Yeah that's good. Stand and face me again. It makes it more fun when i knock you into the dirt" He taunted

"That's the thing Genesis. You said that were the top five but we're not. Infact there are two players that out-rank us. One is commander Heathcliff of the knights of the blood oath and the other ... is right behind you" She smirked

Before Gnesis could react he felt a seven hit sword skill used on his back. Turning around he saw the true black swordman himself Kirito

"You your the one they call the blackswordsman correct" Genesis asked

"That's me" Kirito responded

"One of the suposed best players in the game is a scared little boy. Oh that makes everything so much better" Genesis laughed will joy

"What happend to the plan. You weren't meant to come out yet" Asuna told him

"And what was i supposed to do let you get clobbered". Besides who said i abandoned the plan" Kirito responded with a smirk

Before anyone could ask what had happend a portal opend behind Genesis and began pulling him in

"You tricked me" He realised

"Of course the plan was never to beat you. We just had to take you down without murdering you and this was the best solution" Weiss explained

"No i won't go down like this" Genesis roared

He then turned round and slashed at the portal with his sword causing the crystal to shatter

"You fools. Did you honestly think that would work" Genesis taunted

"Ok what was plan B again" Yang asked

"Hit him with everything we've got" Ruby explained jumping in the air

Ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose which he blocked only to recive duel stabs from Weiss and Asuna with the raipiers. Kirito and blake then jumped in and slashed with their swords which blocked again before using the cyclone swords skill knocking the four of them back. Yang then went in during while he was vulnerable punching him and used a dust shot to do extra damage knocking him into a cliff

"Ugh you insolent little rats" Genesis cried

"Give it up Genesis we have you cornered" Kirito told him

"Yeah just come quietly and we won't have to embarass you anymore" Yang continued

"Know this. You may have defeated me now. But i'll come back and when i do you'll be sorry. Teleport" He yelled as he pulled out a teleport crystal out of no where and left the area

"That was so fast" Ruby stated

"Yeah i didn't even see him equip it" Weiss agreed

"Well atleast one good thing came out of this. With Genesis gone and his audience having ran away with their tails between their legss i don't think we have to worry about this place anymore" Blake pointed out

"So what do we do now" Ruby asked

"Well i've got to report to the commander that the mission is done" Yang explained

"And we've got to get back to our guild. We've been gone for a whole day" Blake explained

"I'm gonna go with Yang back to the guild" Asuna confirmed

"Well i guess this is where we part ways again" Ruby sighed sadly

"Hey don't worry about it sis. Im sure we all have free time where we can hang out" Yang said trying to cheer her up

"Yeah i guess so. If you guys ever need me don't be afraid to ask" Ruby told them

"We won't" Blake nodded in confirmation

"Teleport Ashora" They four of them cried as they headed up to the highest floor

"Well what are you gonna do" Ruby asked the Black Swordsman

"What i always do i guess. Grind levels and wait for the boss raid. What about you" He explained

"I'm going to look for Genesis. We can't let someone like him run around in this game with how dangerous he can be" Ruby explained

"Are you sure. You could be putting yourself in serious danger" Kirito asked her

"Positive. Don't worry if i find him i'll message everyone and we'll fight him together" Ruby explained

"Well alright then" Kirito finally said

"You know i think things are finally starting to look up" Ruby said to the Black Swordsman while smiling

"Yeah i think they are" He agreed also smiling

(01:00 , 25th august 2023 ,Floor 7, Wilderness)

"Those playes think they're so smart but there will come a day where i will make them suffer" Genesis said to himself as he walked through the wilderness of floor seven

"I could help you fulfill that wish" A voice said from behind him

Genesis spun around a saw a hooded figure with a mask on standing behind him

"Who the hell are you" Genesis asked the man

"My name is PoH. Tell me have you ever heard of the laughing coffin?"

(end of part four)

Well that chapter was actually really fun to write for me and i hope you guys enjoyed it just a quick note theirs a pole on my profile about this story and something that may potentially happen so if you could go vote on that it would be without further adieu let's get onto some reviews

Guest : It's weird how almost every fanfic author has yang as an asshole. She's either so possessive of ruby she punches anyone who looks at her for more than 4 seconds or she's just generally doing something arrogant and acting like a dick. At least it's consistent I guess. Loving the story though.

Thanks. and yeah i realised how i was kind of making Yang seem like that after your review so i tried to make her seem better in this chapter. any other criticisms are welcome as i want to make this story as good as i can

Shadowpony12 : Oh, it's one of those. Add characters, but doesn't actually affect major events like it's supposed to. In other words: nothing changes. It's just a retelling of the series with additional characters with no prominent effect, but I like benefit of the doubt so i'll keep following.

Ok i meant to respond to this one last time but i completly forgot so my bad. but i used the first two chapters to set up where the story would go so i could add alot of orignal stories later on. and belive me we are no where near done with aincrad so i hope i can keep your interest and thank you for the review


	5. Chapter 5 : Losing Control

(16:00, September 2nd 2023 , Floor 27, Ronbaru )

Floor twenty seven was probably one of Aincrad's most fascinating floors in that it was always in perpetual darkness. There was never any natural light on the floor. Not even during the day. The floor was famous for it's rich ores and deep caverns. Why am i telling you this?. Because that's exactly where Ruby Rose is right now. Running across the rooves of the floors main town chasing down a potential lead on Genesis

"Where the heck is he going. We left the wilderness a while ago if he was going to ambush me why lead me into a safe zone." Ruby thought to herself

Ruby continued to run after the guy and was slowly gaining on him before he made a sharp right turn causing ruby to have to skid to a stop before continuing to run after him

"Why's he running towards the town center there's nothing there accept.. Oh crap" Ruby realised

She then pulled out a recording crystal and began to record a message

"Guys i need help from some one ASAP. I'm chasing down a lead on Genesis but he's heading for the teleport gate in Ronbaru on floor twenty seven. I need someone to get there and cut him of before he can use it. Hurry please" Ruby spoke in to the crystal before sending the recorded message to six players on her friends list

Ruby kept up the chase as she jumped across another roof trying to keep up with the guy suprised that he had been able to run for that long. The guy's stamina was definetly impressive and it might be the only reason he was able to out run her. It was another one of those moments she missed her she were able to use it This guy would have been caught in about two seconds.

At this point they were in the town center. The guy jumped down from the building to the ground with Ruby not far behind. Ruby chased after the guy but the crowd made it hard to push through. Thinking quickly ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and used it to lauch her self in the air and prepell herself foward when she landed she saw the guy standing on the teleport gate

"Nice try Red" He taunted

"No" Ruby yelled as she began to run towards him

"Teleport..."

"Kyah" A voice cried

The guy who had once been standing on the teleport gate had been sent flying by something and had landed at Ruby's feet

"Ugh what happend" He groaned before passing out

Ruby looked up asking the same question and saw Weiss with myrtenaster raised

"Oh hey Weiss" Ruby smiled at her partner

"Your welcome Dolt" Weiss smirked back

"I was gonna thank you" Ruby told her

"Anyways who's this" Weiss asked lightly kicking the guy on the floor

"Remember back during Genesis' fight club there was a guy who was like a commentator for all the fights. Well this guy is him" Ruby explained

"Wow how'd you manage to track him down" Weiss asked

"Argo tipped me of. You know that info broker that's friends with Blake" Ruby explained

"She always seems to know everything. Anyways what now" Weiss asked

"We move him somewhere else and question him. Also how come you were the only one who responded." Ruby asked

"Because Blake is busy hunting for the guild. Yang and Asuna are busy with their Guild also. I have no idea where the loner is though" Weiss explained

"He has a name you know. Anyways help me move this guy will ya" Ruby joked

(16:45 September 2nd 2023 , Floor 27, Ronbaru, Alley )

"So what now" Weiss asked

"We wait until he wakes up an ask him about Genesis i guess" Ruby responded

"Great" Weiss replied sarcastically

"If you want to leave you can. I can handle this guy". Ruby said without looking at her

"Im not going anyway. I want to find Genesis to you know." Weiss responded with a roll of her eyes

"I'd tell you if i found anything you know" Ruby told her

"You didn't tell us about this" Weiss pointed out

Ruby didn't respond not even turning her head to look at her partner knowing she was right

"Why are you so determined to do this on your own" Weiss asked

"I asked for you help just now didn't I" Ruby countered

"Only because you had to" Weiss responded

Before the conversation could continue Weiss had a message pop-up infront of her

To : Myrtenaster

From : Gambol Shroud

You might want to come back to the base. The boss wants us for something

"Who's that from" Ruby asked

"It's Blake. Apparently our commander wants us for something." Weiss explained

"Are you gonna go" Ruby asked

"No. As i said i want to find out where Genesis is too" Weiss explained before bringing up her menu to Respond

To : Gambol Shroud

From : Myrtenaster

Tell him i'm occupied right now. i'll be there later

As she sent the message the guy on the ground began to stir

"He's waking up" Ruby told her partner

"Ugh where am i" He groaned

"Still on the twenty seventh floor but your not going anywhere. I've got some questions for you" Ruby told him

"Oh great. I just had to be caught by the Red Reaper and oh look. The ice queen is here as well" He taunted

"Why is that what everyone knows me as" Weiss sighed in frustration

"Enough. Now where the hell is Genesis" Ruby asked

"Hell if i know. The guy up and left right there and then and i haven't heard from him since" The guy responded

"Yeah right. I know you've been messaging him" Ruby shot back

"And why would you think that" He responded cockily

"Let's just say a little rat told me" Ruby countered

"Wait a little rat. Oh great of course they would know" He said to himself

"So you admit it" Weiss asked

"Look i'm not getting out of here until i tell you what i know am i" He asked

"Not a chance" Ruby confirmed

"Alright fine. Apparently he's joined up with this guild down on floor three. Apparently there's a safe zone in some cave dungeon and that's where he's at" The guy explained

"Why should we trust you" Weiss asked

"Hey trust me or don't trust me it's all i know. Can i go now" He asked

"Fine. But if i found out you've lied to me i will hunt you do" Ruby threated

"Whatever you say red. Catch you later" He taunted before walking away

"I hate it when people call me that" Ruby sighed

"What red?" Weiss asked

"Yeah it reminds me of torchwick" Ruby explained

"You ever wonder what's been happening back on remnant" Weiss asked

"Ha. Almost every day. My uncle's probably gone nuts at ozpin and my dads probably worrired sick right about now" Ruby chuckled at the thought

"And my father is probably furious" Weiss continued

"Do you miss them. Your family" Ruby asked

"I don't miss my father or my brother. But i will admit i do miss my sister." Weiss told her

"I guess that's just another reason to clear this game and get back right" Ruby told her

"Right. On another note what are we going to do about Genesis" Weiss asked

"Well one things for sure. If he's got a guild then i can't go alone . I'm going to need the whole team but even with Kirito and Asuna we'd need more fire power." Ruby explained

"If only we had our semblances. With those Yang could probably solo the entire guild" Weiss joked

"Tell you what let's go get some food and continue this conversation" Ruby sugested

"It's all about food with you. Fine let's go" Weiss responded while shaking her head

(17:15 September 2nd 2023 , Floor 47,Holy Dragon Alliance Current Headquaters )

Blake sliently walked down the corridors of the Holy Dragon Alliance's headquaters with the only thing that she could hear being her footsteps. It was quiet. Almost too quiet . She wasn't looking forward to explaining why Weiss wan't with her to the commander but it was easier than arguing with The ice queen. She stopped walking as she came across the large doors to her bosses office as he refered to it as. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes once more and opening the doors. The room was large in size. About half the size of the food hall at beacon. The whole place was made from a type of white marble and there were blue banners hanging of the walls.

"I'm here commander" Blake called

The commanders chair was facing away from her so that she couldn't see him. What was even stranger was the fact that he didn't give her a response

"Commander...?" Blake asked again worried

After a few seconds the commanders chair spun around revealing someone she hadn't expected to see at all and at the sight of them she jumped back and drew Gambol Shround

"Why hello there Kitty Cat" He greeted

"Genesis. What the hell are you doing here. Where's the commander" She asked

"Oh the commander. You see me and the commander have come to a little agreement. You see i'm in charge of this guild now but the other guy. Well let's just say i convinced him to bring you here and give me leadership to me before i .. Heh... well lets just say i put him out of his misery" Genesis explained with a sadistic smile on his face

"You killed him" Blake realised

"Oh of course and don't worry. I made sure he suffered" Genesis laughed

"But how?. There were guards and the other guild members they would have stopped you before you got here." Blake asked

"Well let's just say anyone who got in my way is no longer playing the game and the rest of the guild members they love the new way the guild is going to be run. " Genesis explained

"Your a monster" Blake growled

"Maybe i am. But im afraid our time is at an end. You and the ice queen are the only things standing in my way and i'll be sure to hunt her down after this. It was so nice to see you Kitty Cat. but now it's time for me to end you as well" He laughed as he stood and up and drew his sword

"If you think i'll go down that easily your crazy" Blake countered while glaring at him

"Please. We both know you can't beat me on your own. I took down your entire team. It took that troublesome black swordsmans interference to even damage me" Genesis taunted

Blake didn't respond to that insted she dashed foward and slashed at Genesis with Gambol shround. Genesis smirked at her as he side stepped at the last second causing Blake to miss before kicking her in the stomach causing her to crash into one of the pillars in the room.

"Give it up Kitty Cat. Your no match for me" Genesis laughed

"Maybe so but i'm not gonna go down like this. Your not gonna be the one to finish me of" Blake shot back as she opend her menu

"Your gonna go down fighting i respect that. It also makes it more fun when i finish you" Genesis told her

"Then come get me" Blake taunted finally closing her menu

Genesis did just that and charged at Blake slashing at her horizontally. Blake jumped in the air and dodged that attack before landing on genesis's sword. She smirked at the shocked look on his face before changing Gambol shroud into It's pistol form and firing a few shots into has face causing him to stagger back. She then followed up her assualt by slashing at him multiple time before Genesis used his sword to knock her back

"Well aren't you full of suprises your a lot better than i give you credit for" Genesis compilmented

"I don't want your praise" Blake yelled back

Blake charged foward ready to strike with gambol shroud. Genesis stabbed at her which caused blake to raise gambol shroud to deflect the attack of to the side. Genesis smirked at this and used his free had to grab blake by the throat

"You've fought well Kitty Cat" Genesis taunted before punching her in the face not letting go of his grip on her

"But you don't stand a chance agaisnt me you never have and you never will" He continued while laughing sadistically before throwing her at the wall of the room

He then began to walk towards her dragging his sword along the ground causing a screeching nosie to be heard. Blake glanced up at her HP bar seeing that it was in red. She tried to get up but she didn't have the energy to

"This is the end . Once i'm finished with you i'll kill the rest of your friends. Starting with the red reaper. The that annoying Ice queen. Then the fake black swordsman and the lightning flash. Before dealing with that traitor Ember Celica but just be glad. You won't have to watch it happen" Geneis laughed sadistically

"Heh. You might finish me off but you'll never beat the rest of them. Together their too strong for even you to defeat and once they find out that i'm gone you better be ready because this game is going to be hell for the rest of your very short life" Blake responded before spitting in his face

"Maybe so but they'll all die in the end " Genesis taunted raising his sword

Blake closed her eyes preparing to feel the sword finsih her of. She waited but it never came instead she heard the door of the room fly open before hearing what sounded like a gun shot before she heard Genesis cry out in pain. When she opened her eyes she saw Genesis had been sent flying and crashed into the other side of the room. She then looked to her left and saw Yang and Asuna standing next to her with Yang's fist outstreched from the punch

"Yang?" Blake asked

"What would you do without me" Yang joked

"Heal" Asuna commanded as she used a healing crystal on blake bringing her back to full health

"You why are you hear" Genesis yelled at Yang

"Let's just say you should pay more attention when people open there menu's" Blake told him

"Wait" He realised

(Flashback. A few minutes ago)

"Maybe so but i'm not gonna go down like this. Your not gonna be the one to finish me of" Blake shot back as she opened her menu. She then sent a quick S.O.S message to Her team as well as Kirito and Asuna knowing she couldn't handle Genesis alone

"Then come get me" She told Genesis after he finished rambling

(End of flashback)

"Your sneaky Kitty Cat. I'll give you that" Genesis growled

"Your gonna pay for this you hear me" Yang yelled at him

"Bring it on blondy you know your know match for me" Genesis taunted

"Yang not now we've gotta go" Blake told her

"But..." Yang began

"We can deal with him later." Asuna told her

"Ugh fine" Yang finally agreed

Yang then punched the ground using a dust shot causing a kind of smoke screen to appear

"Oh no you don't" Genesis yelled as charging at them

He ran towards the smoke screen and slashed at causing it to dissappear but by the time he did they all were gone

"Dammit" He growled

(18:00, September 2nd 2023 , Floor 27, Ronbaru,Main Inn)

"Did we get out" Asuna asked

"Bearly he nearly got us" Blake breathed

"Are you guys ok" Ruby yelled Running up to them with Weiss not far behind

"We're fine" Blake told them

"What happend" Ruby asked

"We should wait for everyone to be here. This is serious" Blake told them

"Im here no need to wait what's up" Kirito called as he walked up to them

"Good timing i think." Ruby told him

"Anyways straight to the point. The leader of the holy dragon alliance is dead" Blake told them all

The atmosphere changed amongst the six of them after she said that as they all processed the information they had just been told. Weiss was the first of them to speak

"What do you mean he's dead" Weiss asked

"Before i sent you that message Weiss. Genesis forced him to try and get us to go there so he could get revenge and finish us off. He then killed him and from the way Genesis explained it. The way he did it wasn't quick. He made him suffer" Blake explained

"That bastard" Yang breathed

"How the hell did Genesis defeat him. That guy is said to be on the same level as commander Heathcliff" Kirito asked

"I think Genesis might just be that powerful. I mean look how easily he took down the five of us until you came in Kirito and your also said to be on par with commander Heathcliff if not then he's slightly better than you." Asuna sugested

"I think we're missing the bigger problem here. Genesis now has control of the Holy Dragon Alliance. The second most powerful guild in the game" Kirito pointed out

"And with that guild that me and Weiss found out that Genesis is in things are even worse" Ruby continued

"So what do we do" Yang asked

"We can't fight the Holy Dragon allaince plus another guild on our own. We're gonna need backup" Weiss told them

"Yeah and i thought having one small guild to deal with was a problem. Now we've got that and one of the biggest guilds as well" Ruby agreed

"We could ask Klein and his guild" Yang sugested

"Even with them it's not enough" Kirito told her

"Then the way i see it there's only one option" Yang said

"And what's that" Asuna asked

"We have to ask commander heathcliff for help. The knights of the blood oath are the only Guild bigger than the holy dragon alliance. If we can convince Commander Heathcliff to help then we might stand a chance" Yang explained

"I hate to admit it but she's right. The knights of the blood oath are the only guild big enough to help us here" Asuna agreed

"How do we know the Commander will even help us" Weiss asked

"Well considering the second largest guild in the game is now under the control of a psychopath he'd be insane not to help us" Ruby said

"I just messaged him. He's free for a meeting right now" Yang told them

"Alright well we all should go. He's more likely to listen to us as a group than if just Yang and Asuna went" Ruby sugested

"Sounds like a plan let's get going" Kirito nodded

(19:00, September 2nd 2023 , Floor 40, KoB headquaters )

"Ah Yang, Asuna to what to i owe the pleasure" Heathcliff asked as the blonde brawler walked through the door

"I need to talk to you commander it's urgent" Asuna told him

"Yes Yang said in her message. What happend?" He asked

"Before i explain i brought some friends with me. They want to talk to you as well" Yang told him

"Very well send them in" Heathcliff agreed

Yang then opened the door to the room and Ruby,Weiss,Blake and Kirito all walked in one by one

"You seem to have brought quite a crowd with you" Heatcliff Observed

"We're sorry for disturbing you sir" Ruby apologised

"There is no need to apologise. You must be the Red Reaper correct" He asked her

"Yeah that's me. But just call me ruby and these are my teammates Weiss and blake and that's Kirito" She introduced

"It is an honor to meet you all" He greeted

"Like wise" Weiss nodded

"But yang why have you brought multiple members of the holy dragon alliance as well as two solo players here" Heathcliff asked

"If im allowed to answer that It's because something big has happend something beyond our control and we really need your help" Ruby responded

"It takes guts to come here and demand something of me. Very well what is the problem" He asked

"Blake your up" Ruby told her teammate

"Right" Blake nodded

The next five minutes were spent on explaining what had happend with Genesis at the Holy dragon aliiance's headquaters and the fact that Genesis was in control of the guild now. Heathcliff remained silent throughout the explanation listening intently to every detail until they finished explaining.

"That certainly is troubling and from what i understand from Yang's investigation into him he's not the most sane individual" Heathcliff stated

"That's putting it lightly. The guys a psychopath" Kirito explained

"That's why we need to take him down but we can't do it alone. Genesis now has two guilds backing him and The knight of the blood oath is the only guild bigger than the holy dragon alliance. That's why we need you help commander" Asuna explained to him

"I see. However i do not belive launching an attack at this time would be the most effective plan" Heathcliff stated

"What are you talking about," Blake asked

"Attacking now would be reckless" Heathcliff told her

"Are you kidding me. If we wait who know what that pyschopath will do he could kill dozens of people by then" Weiss yelled

She was stopped when Ruby place her hand on her sholder

"What" Weiss asked

"Calm down Weiss he's not saying he won't help us. He's just saying that attacking right now would be a bad idea." Ruby told the older girl

"I... I know. You're right. I apologise i don't know what came over me" Weiss apologised

"There is nothing to apologise for. Now i will bring this up with the rest of the guild and get back to you shortly" Heathcliff told them

"Thank you commander" Ruby told him

Before ther conversation could continue a member of the knights of the blood oath burst in

"Commander Heathcliff sir. All the players of the forty seventh floor have been forced to leave by the holy dragon alliance" He said rantically

"What" Kirito asked

"They now have full control of the forty seventh floor and we have reports they are now moving to take control of the forty sixth. They attackted anyone who wasn't in a safe zone. Some survived others didn't. Anyone who was in a safe zone ran to lower floors to escape" The knight explained

"We have to go help the people outside the safe zones" Ruby announced

"Go i will send guild members as soon as i can. Once you are sucessful retreat here with those you have saved" Heathcliff told them

"Alright Weiss your with me. Blake and Yang you guys go together. Same to you Kirito, Asuna. Stay together only split up if you have to" Ruby Told them

(19:00, September 2nd 2023 , Floor 46, Wilderness)

The wilderness of floor forty six was utter chaos. Until a little a while ago the popular exp hunting spot had been peaceful but now players were running for their lives. A small girl was in amongst these masses and a blue pet dragon followed close behind. She was almost at the safe zone now but before she could get there three holy dragon alliance members surrounded her

"End of the line pipsqueak" One of them taunted

The girl took a few steps back not sure what to do. She couldn't fight all three of them but she couldn't run away either. She thought they're just might not be any hope and that it was the end

"Yeah for you" Another voice cut off

Red and White figures then jumped over her head and landed in front of them. The red figure swung her scythe knocking the three HDA members back.

"Oh shit it's the red reaper" One of them realised

"If you think ignoring my prescene will excuse you . Then you are gravely mistaken" Weiss growled

"Myrtenaster Mam. We were just carrying out the orders of the new commander" One of them explained his voice wavering a little bit

"Well consider that order revoked. Unless you want to find out how sharp my blade really is" Weiss growled with an icy tone

"Yes mam. Retreating now" They quickly saluted before running away

"They really are scared of you huh" Ruby asked

"Lets just say i was a brutal teacher" Weiss responded

Ruby then turned around and knealed before the girl who they were chasing

"Hey what's your name" She asked

"S...Silica" She responded

"Pretty name. Im Ru.."

"The red reaper. I know all about you. You go around saving players from pkers and monsters" Silica told her

"Yup that's me. Although please call me Ruby. Listen my partner here is going to escort you back to the safe zone ok" Ruby told her

"You said we needed to stay together" Weiss told her

"I know what i said. You can come and find me once you get her to safety" Ruby told her partner

Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder causing the red reaper to look her straight in the eyes

"Be careful. The last thing we need is one of us dying" Weiss told her

"Weiss you know me. I'm almost never careful" Ruby smirked before putting her hood up and running away

"She's an idiot some times" Weiss whispered to herself

Ruby kept running after that. She knew the orders she gave her team but that didn't matter to her. She only had one goal. Finding and taking down Genesis. No matter what it took.

She eventually arrived at the top of one of the ant hills. She looked down and saw her target. Genesis was standing there. Along with a cloaked figure. He seemd angry at the figure and was yelling

"Wonder what there talking about" Ruby thought listening

"You told me i would have revenge on those players. Why are we bothering with all of this" Genesis asked

"It's simple if you think about it, In this kind of situation those players won't be able to Resist jumping in and saving people. Infact if your so desperate. Here" The figure gestured

Two other cloaked figures then appeared out of nearby tunnels both dragging a paralyzed player across the floor. A player Ruby recognised all to well

"Ah The ice queen. Perfect" Genesis smiled letting out a sadistic laugh

"Indeed she is one of the strongest players in a game. It is one of our priorities to deal with them. But you also fit that profile don't you Genesis" The figure told him

"What" He asked

From around the ant hills multiple hooded figures appeared weapons drawn. Two of them took The initial figures side while the other surrounded Genesis and Weiss.

"You bastard. You tricked me" Genesis yelled

"Your not that smart are you. Any last words now that you and ice queen are going to die" One of the figures asked

"Get away from her!" Ruby yelled as she used Crescent rose to prepell herself down and ended up standing back to back with Genesis. Silver eyes glaring with fury.

"Well, Well if it isn't little red" Genesis taunted

"Indeed the Red Reaper has graced us with her presence" The leader laughed

"Who the hell are you" Ruby asked

"His names PoH. He's the leader of a guild of Pkers called Laughing coffin" Genesis explained

"Indeed but im sorry to dissapoint but i must take my leave. I will trust my associate's to take care of you" PoH told them before he and the two figures standing beside him teleported away

The Remaining figures then began to circle Ruby and Genesis. There must have been about forty of them at least. Each with weapons raised and all of their cursors were orange.

"You ready to fight for your life Red" Genesis asked

"With you, Please you'll probably put your sword through my chest first chance you get" Ruby shot back

"Hey i don't like it either but if we don't fight. Were both gonna die" He retorted

Ruby didn't respond. She just focused on the circling players. Eventually they made their move and all charged at her and Genesis at once. Both of them got into fighting stances and blocked as many up coming strikes as they could. Ruby was on the defensive blocking and dodging as many hits as she could while Genesis was much more agressive. Hacking and slashing at anyone that came near. This worked for a while but the players were beggining to close in

"You got any ideas red" Genesis asked

"To help you none" Ruby shot back

"If i die. So do you and your little friend there" Genesis yelled blocking a hit

"Ugh fine launch me in the air" She called to him

Genesis then held out his sword flat. Ruby ran up to Genesis before jumping on the sword. Genesis then span around and Ruby jumped using the momentum. She then loaded a dust shot into Crescent Rose and fired it below her. When it hit the ground it let out a pulse which when it made contact with the guild members and Genesis it paralyzed all of them.

"What the hell is this" Genesis yelled

"Paralysis pulse. Something i came up with while mixing this games dust. Sends out a pulse that Paralyzes all players within range. Although with the amount of electric dust it takes i doubt i'll ever be able to maker another" Ruby explained

"Well that's great but do you feel like releasing me from this" Genesis grumbled

"No, You and your friends are all going to the prison" Ruby told him pulling out a corridor crystal

"What, You planned this didn't you" Genesis growled

"Yes i planned to work with a group of Pyschopaths that would attempt to kill me and my friends, They're going too smart guy" Ruby said as she acitvated the crystal and one by one the paralyzed players were dragged through by it

"I'll Get you for this Red" Genesis yelled

He was then sucked through the crystal before it closed. Ruby let out a sigh of relief before walking over to Weiss who's own Paralysis was just wearing off

"Ruby you have to Go . Genesis he.." Weiss began

"It's fine Weiss i beat him and the guild" Ruby told her

"You did. But there was like fifty of them" Weiss asked doubtfully

"Yeah but i had to use the last resort" Ruby explained

"I told you to only use that in an emergency" Weiss Responded

"Saving your life isn't an emergency. " Ruby asked

Weiss Paused for a moment before sighing "Im sorry i just don't think that kind of resource was worth wasting on me" She explained

"Weiss your my partner , I'll make sure you stay alive no matter what. Even if it means i have to die trying" Ruby told her

"We're both making it through this. None of us are dying , Not you, Not me ,Not Blake ,Not Yang . None of us" She responded

Ruby was about to respond before a message popped up in front off her

To : Crescent Rose

From : Kirito

Hey , We drove back most of the Holy Dragon Alliance for now . Blake and Yang have done the same and the knights of the blood oath helped out as well. when you Done meet all of us on floor one. Something Wierds going on

K

"That was Kirito. We need to head down to floor one" Ruby told her partner

"Why would we go to floor one" Weiss asked

"In Kirito's words Something wierd is going on" Ruby told her

"It's Kirito something wierd is always going on with him" Weiss responded

"Your not wrong but it might be worth checking out" Ruby told

Weiss just nodded before pulling out two teleport crystals and giving them to Ruby

"Teleport Town of Begginings" They both called and there crystal activated

(00:00, September 3rd 2023 , Floor 1, Town of begginings)

"Good your here" Kirito said to Ruby and Weiss as they appeared outside an inn

"Wait why did we spawn outside an inn and not the teleport gate" Weiss asked

"That's the weird thing look at the teleport gate" Kirito told them

Ruby and Weiss did just that and they immediatly understood. The gate was glowing constantly as if someone was teleporting in but it was never ending

"What's going on" Ruby asked

"I'm not sure, It could just be a visual glitch but apparently this had been happening since yesterday and the cardinal system would have fixed it by now" Kirito explained

"Cardinal System?" Weiss asked

"You don't know what that is" Ruby asked suprised

"Most players don't Ruby. The Cardinal system is a system that monitors SAO for glitches and bugs and also implements new quests to keep the game feeling fresh. Normally bugs get figured out before players even find them or within a few hours but it's been over a day and this one is still around" Kirito explained

"I see" Weiss nodded understandingly

"Uhh guys" Ruby asked

"What is it?" Kirito asked

"Has it been getting brighter since yesterday" She asked

"No why" Kirito responded

His response was the portals light growing rapidly brighter.

"I think someones finally coming through" Weiss spoke

"That's impossible people who have been teleporting from higher floors have ended up infront of the inn. The only other way someone would appear there is if.. No way" Kirito realised

"If someone was logging in" Ruby finished his sentance

"Who would be crazy enough to log in willingly to a game like this" Weiss asked

As she asked that question the light grew to max brightness as if it were finishing the teleport animation, Ruby,Weiss and Kirito covered there eyes. The blinding light was painful to look at. Eventually the light began to dim and they were able to see again. Ruby had to Rub her eyes again because she thought what she was seeing was impossible. Four new players where standing at the teleport gate. One of them turned around and saw her and his eyes went wide

"Ruby" He asked confused

Ruby didn't know what to say. Shocked at who was standing infront of her. Eventually her words found her and she spoke

"Jaune?" She asked

(End of part Five)

Im so sorry this took so long to get out. The last few months have been a roller coaster and i haven't had any time to write. But im back now and chapters should start coming out weekly. Anyways remember to review so i can answer questions in this end part here.

Gabrialbill68 : Will there be any ships in this or no? But if there is please don't put Kirito and Ruby together or even Kirito and Blake because another fanfiction did it and I personally hated it but that's because they did it all wrong but if you can pull it off it would be awsome.

Lord Destroyer : Since some people are talking about ships, stick to the canon for SAO and go with white rose as well as bumblebee pairing. Just no cross anime shipping please.

Im answering those two reviews at once because the answer to both of them is basically the same. There aren't going to be any ships (other than Kirito and Asuna but that's only there because it's in the cannon and will have very little focus) in this story for two reasons. One is that i feel if this story becomes a white rose fic for example then some one who doesn't ship that ship could potentially like the story less and i want to make this fic enjoyable for anyone who reads it. The second is alot more straight foward and it's that im not very good at writing romance but that's the situation with ships right now

Bryar : Please keep up the story! Waiting eagerly for an update!

Also, could you please use better grammar? I love the story, but it's kind of hard to follow. Keep up the good work!

thank you and i plan to continue with weekly chapters from now on and thanks for the feedback, I'll defintly try to implament it into the upcomming chapters

Well that's it for the reviews so i'll see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
